Owls and Larks
by BlueLunacy7
Summary: 2007 Movie-verse AU:Sam is human. On his father's side that is. His mother's? Not so much. Which was how he got roped into this gig in the first place. Eventual Sam/Bee. Complete.
1. Chapter One: Paraselene

Title: Owls and Larks

Author: BlueLunacy7

Chapter Warnings: Mild violence

Pairings: None at the moment but future Sam/Bee

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, the any quotes or lyrics, or song titles in anyway, shape, or form. Basically, nothing you recognize is mine.

2007 Movie-verse AU: Sam is human. On his father's side that is. His mother's? Not so much. which was how he got roped into this gig in the first place. Eventual Sam/Bee

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter One: Paraselene**

May the devil chase you every day of your life and never catch you. -Irish Toast

He was being hunted.

He stepped out of the club into the dark alley, his booted foot-steps echoing quietly against the walls. Enjoying the cool night air, he stretched his arms over his head, popping joints, his gem studded bangles clicking musically against one another as he started the long trek to his home.

His stalker followed quickly behind, staying hidden in the shadows. Had the stalker been of the human variety, he would have ignored or confronted it, depending on his mood. But since it something else entirely, the reeking scent of decay and death alerting him to this fact, he led it away from the club.

This particular creature's name eluded Sam at the moment, something long and in Latin. The only thing he knew for sure this creature was most likely responsible for the rash of murdered boys that kept turning up lately, bodies torn to pieces and faces missing. The cops thought it was the work of particularly vicious serial killer and would be bewildered as well grateful when the killings just abruptly stopped.

_Slender to the point of delicacy, with pale skin, big _kohl-lined brown _eyes, plump red lips and flushed cheeks, _Sam_ would have been the perfect victim for the entity, adding to the number of 'missing teens' who were never seen again outside of a morgue._

_That is, if he had been fully human. _

_If _creepy stalker only knew what it was hunting at the moment it would have run….but of course it didn't. The pendent on his choker hid his true nature from detection.

The stalker was getting closer, almost upon Sam, intending to tear him to pieces.

_Sam could still hear the pounding techno beat from the club. It was loud enough he could hear the words. Perfect, no one would call the cops._

_'You mean to say that's the best you can do?...ha ha ha ha….'_

It was loud enough nobody inside the club heard the roar or screams or seen the blood spatter on the graffiti covered walls of the alley.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Judge me all you want, just keep the verdict to yourself. -From a Winston advertisement

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sam hid a yawn behind his hand and stretched as best he could in the small desk, laying his head down on his folded arms. Listening to someone drone on and on about their family history was not what he wanted to do at the moment or ever, come to that. Judging by the amount of creaking desks and bored looks for his fellow students, no one else did either. The teacher himself was dozing off at his desk, just waiting for the day to be over with just as much as his students did; only _his_ wasted time would eventually result in a paycheck.

The boredom of Sam's was made worse by his skin, which felt itchy, dry and utterly miserable. He glanced at the clock at he starched a patch of red skin hidden by his sleeve. Joy of joys, there were only ten more minutes of class left, if he was lucky he wouldn't have to give his own genealogy report today.

"Sam," Miles tapped him on the shoulder, "You're up, dude."

No such luck.

With a sigh, he slid out of the school desk and went to the front of the class. He placed his great-great grandfather's possessions on the table in front of him and set his genealogy chart on the black board behind him. It featured mostly his father's family with only a small line indicating his father's and mother's marriage.

His cousin Daniel did a good job, and it only cost Sam a copy of _Busty Beauties. _ Not a bad trade in his mind, though if his Aunt Carly ever found out that Sam had given her precious baby boy such a magazine; he would die a horrible death at the hands of an irate mother, though his own mother would find the situation funny, not that he was going to share that with her.

"My great-great grandfather, Archibald Witwicky, was one of the first guys to sail north of the Arctic Circle." The whole sentence was said in a bored tone and without looking up at the class. So Sam couldn't have seen Trent, with an athlete's skill, take aim and flick a rubber band at him while Sam flatly explained what each object was.

Had it been anyone else, the annoying piece of rudder would have hit them painfully in the face, the dozing teacher wouldn't stirred because the one doing the flicking Trent DeMarco, the star of the school's most cherished cash cow, the football team. Had it been anyone else, the status quo would have remained unchallenged.

Sam wasn't anyone else. Plus, he wasn't in the mood to put up with such crap today.

In a move almost too quick for human eyes to track, he snatched the offending rubber band out of the air and fired it back, hitting the offender in the face without even looking up. Needless to say, Hosney caught Sam's retaliation and felt compelled to do something.

"Sam…" he scolded. With a negligent gesture to the teacher, Sam continued on, still not looking up, missing a seething Trent and a pensive Mikaela Banes.

"Due most likely to recurring hypothermia, Captain Archibald's mental health began to deteriorate to the point he spent the rest of his life in the Psychopathic Institute for the Long-Term Insane in Baton Rouge, Louisiana, drawing bizarre symbols and ranting about an 'Ice man'."

Sam did not mention that the same odd symbols appeared on the old explorers cracked glasses. He doubted they could see them anyway.

Finally, _finally_, the bell rang ending Sam's torment. Students raced out as Hosney called, "Might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not. Sleep in fear tonight."

Sam quickly gathered his things and headed to the door, trying to make his escape with the other students, "Sam, a moment if you please."

As if he had a choice. Sam told Miles to go on without him while he stayed behind. When he and the teacher were the only ones left in the classroom, Sam asked, "What is it…sir?"

"This project is a significant part of your grade in this class." Hosney leaned back in his chair until it creaked. "Your chart doesn't include _any_ of your mother's family."

"My mother's an orphan, she has no record of her family," Sam lied through his teeth; he ran his nails through _the _riot of brunette curls on his head, surreptitiously scratching his scalp, wondering where the hell this was going.

"Oh." Hosney looked slightly uncomfortable at that, "then I'll give your project an A-."

"Thanks." Sam said hitching his book bag higher on his shoulder and turned to leave.

"Sam,"

'_What now?' _"Sir?"

"Are there problems at home?"

"What?" Sam asked, turning around to stare at the teacher, _'Where the hell did __**that**__ come from?'_

"Are there problems at home?" Hosney repeated as he assumed the _caring teacher position_, that Sam found condescending rather than reassuring, "You have a bright future, and I would hate to see something happen to it."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked annoyed. His grades were fine as far as he knew.

"Well it's quite obvious from your dress style that something is wrong." Hosney stated pointing to Sam's attire.

'_Jesus-tap-dancing-Christ,'_ Sam seethed. "I wasn't aware I was violating the school dress code…sir."

"It's an obvious cry for help." Hosney stated with an air of some one who had already made up their mind, "I've heard your mother drinks quite heavily and having an alcoholic parent who obviously lacks shelf control must-"

'_Can't kill him, too many witnesses.'_ From a human standpoint, it probably did look like she drank too much, given the amount of wine bottles that came out of the Witwicky home. However, the implied insult to his mother made Sam counted to ten. Twice. Before slamming his hand down on the desk, making the teacher jump, "An educator should know better than to listen to gossip, _sir_." If he gave in to his anger and attacked a teacher verbally or physically, Hosney would have more proof of Sam's 'problems.' "If that is all?"

"Yy-es." Hosney stuttered, obviously nervous since his shelf preservation instincts had finally kicked in, "If you need some one to talk, I'll be here or you could talk to the school's counselor."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sam growled as he stomped out of the classroom.

'_Who the hell does he think he is?'_ Sam thought as walked towards the student's parking lot, scratching skin, _'Stupid human bastard. Thank God, I only have one year of this shit left.'_

"Sam!" Miles called as he ran up, "What did Hosney want?"

"He wanted to talk about to me about my 'problems'." Sam growled as he headed to his dad's green Austin Healey BJ8.

"So I'm not the only one who noticed your mental problems?" Miles asked with a smile.

"Cute. But no, he wanted to talk about my mother's drinking problem, after insulting my dress sense."

"Wow. Is he trying to kill himself?" Miles joked, walking backwards to face Sam. "You'd think he would smart enough not to bother after you displayed your ninja skills."

"Ninja skills?" Sam asked, wondering what the hell Miles was talking about. "Now who has brain damage?"

"Flick Rubber Band at Asshole." Miles replied in a crappy Asian accent, pulling his body into a pose reminiscent of _The Karate Kid_ until he fell over. "Wax on, Wax off, Sam-san."

"Thank you, Mr. Miyagi." Sam said as he helped Miles up. "One of the good thing out of this is I have the grades I need."

"Dude, it's _your_ money," Miles said, "Why kill yourself studying?"

"My dad said I had to make all A's and B's this year, which I'm sure I did." Sam shrugged as he open the car door, "To prove I'm responsible enough for a car or something, I don't know."

"So helping to keep the world a safer place for doesn't make you responsible?" Miles asked as he climbed into passenger side.

"Obviously not."

"But he trusts you with _his_ car."

"I have given up trying to explain why my parents do _anything_. It's easier just to assume that they fried too many brain cells during their hippy-heavy-groovy days."

"So when is the blessed event happening?"

"Later today or maybe tomorrow, I have to go to Pearl," Sam said, scratching more vigorously and trying to drive at the same time, "I think I'm shedding again."

"Poor thing," Miles said in mock sympathy, "Puberty is a bitch, isn't it?"

With a rude gesture at Miles, Sam continued, "I have to call Alexis and I have to pick up groceries for Mrs. Sarah -"

"Ooo, Mrs. Sarah Lennox," Miles said mischievously, "How is my favorite M.I.L.F?"

"You really want to walk home don't you?"

"Come on, man. I'm kidding!" Miles said propping his feet on the dashboard. "She is hot though."

"She is pretty," Sam said with a shrug, "Her husband's cute too."

"You've met him?"

"Nope, I've seen his pictures though. He's in Qatar at the moment."

"_Desperate Housewives_, man," Miles said with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. "Is hot mom lonely?"

"Her husband is an army Captain who probably carries a really big gun." Sam said, shooting his friend a look, "I don't want to get shot in the ass. I'm rather attached to it."

"Just remember, guns don't kill people," Miles said wisely, "Husbands who come home early do."

"There's something _really_ wrong with you isn't there?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After dropping Miles off at his house, Sam drove to Pearl quickly as he could with out getting a ticket; his itching skin was driving him crazy. Pearl was a two story, very chic spa/salon that catered to clientele of the non-human variety. The cool air inside was a welcomed relief from the heat, the waiting room was calming, soothing with walls decorated in restful patterns of blues and greens with luxurious furniture.

"Good afternoon," The receptionist, a shapely blond, greeted with a professional if flat smile.

Returning the smile, Sam asked, "Is room Number Nine free?"

The receptionist eyes widen as she looked Sam up and down, her professional smile becoming a bit warmer, "Yes it is but there's no one free at the moment."

"That's fine," Sam said with a quick, discreet scratch under his shirt, "I would rather wait there, if it's not a problem."

"Not at all."

Two hallways and down a flight of stairs later, Sam was standing in front of the yellow door of room Number Nine. With a gentle touch, the door opened with out a sound. The room was gold, silver and platinum decorated with precious and semi-precious stones. Smiling at the soothing hum of metals and gems, Sam went over to a small storage locker and began to strip.

As he took his clothes off, placing them into the locker, he couldn't help but think about what Hosney said about his dress sense. Like most people, he like to think he had a unique style, A black button down shirt, simple black jeans and boots with amethyst drops and silver studs in his ears, gem-studded bangles on each wrist, and the simple velvet choker with a dichroic glass pendent that he always wore completed the outfit. He wore little in the way of cosmetics: a bit of eyeliner, lip-gloss and dark blue nail polish.

Hell, he was dressed _conservatively_, in his opinion. He resolutely put the jerk out of his mind as he shut the storage locker. He could have done this without being naked but it was so much easier without clothes.

Breathing deep, he shed his human form.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author notes:

Song in this chapter:

Pimp Code: We Are The Best

I really liked the second quote so I had to add it somewhere.

Happy New Year!

I decided to celebrate the New Year with a new story (i.e.: the plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone.).

Everything in the Transformers movie universe is concentrated on Sam father side of the family, yet nothing is said about his mother's family.

I wanted this Sam to be able to hold his own. So we'll see how that goes.

Can anyone guess what Sam **is** in this story?

Hint: he's **not** a werewolf or a vampire.

Thanks for reading,

-BlueLunacy7


	2. Chapter 2: Ladies in my life

Title: Owls and Larks

Author: BlueLunacy7

Chapter Warnings: OC's, Foul language, reference to past sexual acts

Pairings: None at the moment but future Sam/Bee

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, the any quotes or lyrics, or song titles in anyway, shape, or form. Basically, nothing you recognize is mine.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 2: Ladies in my life**

Sure, God created man before woman. But then you always make a rough draft before the final masterpiece.-Author Unknown

After the final strips and flakes of dead skin were removed, the masseuse, a pretty red-head girl named Bethany according to her nametag, started to polish his scales with soft, oil-soaked cloths. Sam loved this part, for not only did he get a pretty girl to rub him down, the oil in the clothes soaked in quickly, leaving his skin suppler and buffed his scales. It smelled very nice as well; redolently spicy with a hint of leather with the added benefit both the softness and the scent would carry over to his human form.

Once his scales were burnished to a shine, Sam preened a bit in the reflective metal of wall. If he was honest with himself (and he did try to be), he was a little vain about his coloration, deep cool colors in shades of blue, he was rather lovely if he did say so himself.

His preening, however, was cut short however when his sensitive hearing picked up Alexis's voice sounding like it was coming from the hallway. He couldn't believe that she was _**here**_ on this level of Pearl; most people would have waited until he came out, but not her it would appear. He decided that a quick exit out the back would be wise, quickly transforming, he dressed and snuck out the back to the car.

Of course, given the day he had so far, didn't work.

"Witwicky!" Alexis called as she stomped across the parking lot.

'_Goddamn it!_' He had just opened the car door. Sam wondered if he could pretend he didn't hear her, slip into the car and drive away. However, seeing as she screamed his name loud enough that he was sure people in England probably heard her, it wouldn't be the best idea.

"Well?" She asked when she got to him, arms folded across her chest. She was on the opposite side of the fashion spectrum from Sam: a pink polo shirt, a khaki skirt with white tennis shoes, topped off with a pearl necklace and earrings. _'Preppy chic. Yuck.'_

"Well what?" he groaned as he slumped against the car, not wanting to believe she had tracked him down for _that_. If he was right, he knew exactly why she was pissed, and really didn't want to deal with her anal retentiveness at the moment.

"Where is your paper work?" Alexis was absolutely _fanatic_ about proper paperwork and proper procedure, considering that she had tracked him down about it. Knowing it droved her crazy made Sam less inclined to keep up with _his_ paperwork. However, to give the Devil her due, she was the one who kept this branch of PARA running smoothly.

"I turned it in." _'I think.' _Hell, he wasn't sure he even _did_ the paperwork on the mimic (as he learned it was commonly called) he killed last night, never mind turning it in. "It probably hasn't been filed yet."

"You need to turn your paperwork in sooner," She told him, hands on her hips. "You need to be more responsible."

"You need to chill the hell out before you pop a blood vessel," Sam murmured, opening the car door, "But _that's_ not gonna happen either."

"What did you say?" Alexis growled, her foot tapping in annoyance.

"I was wondering how you keep your shoes so very white." Sam had considered telling her _exactly_ what he had said and a bit more, but he didn't want to spend the next half hour arguing with her and end up on an episode of _Cops_. "Look if you've come to bitch at me, can we do this later? I have somewhere else to be."

"Oh and where's that?"

"None of your damn business," Sam replied as he slipped into the car. Before she could stop him, he started the car and drove off, leaving a fuming Alexis in the parking lot, no point giving her time to find something else to bitch about or something to throw.

A quick run through the Grocery store, picking up basics like milk, bread and diapers and he was on his way to Mrs. Sarah's. The Lennoxs lived on a large piece of forest-y land just inside the city limits, which now hummed with wards. Not very powerful as wards went but they were perfect for what Mrs. Sarah needed: a deterrent for human criminals and protection from unfriendly entities. If something _was_ powerful enough to get through them, the wards would let him know that something was wrong and would give her enough of a warning to arm herself.

Sarah Lennox wielded a mean frying pan as Sam had found out months ago. For a few nights, Sam had been tracking an Aimal, a nasty creature that was a distant cousin of the Lamia but instead of drinking an infant's blood, it would drink the babies' life force. Since there was no marks on the baby, the death was usually ruled SIDS related.

According to Mrs. Sarah, she had interrupted the Aimal before it could feed fully on her daughter, Annabelle. She had managed to chase it out of the nursery with a fire poker. At least until the Aimal had realized that the poker was _brass_ and therefore completely harmless to it. Adding to the fact that it hadn't fed since Sam had started tracking it made the situation go quickly from bad to worst.

Luckily, they had been the kitchen at the time so when the Aimal snatched the poker from her, another weapon within reach: a cast iron frying pan, which was far from harmless. By the time Sam had arrived on the scene, Mrs. Sarah had managed to chase the Aimal out of the house and was proceeding to beat the crap out of it in the front yard.

When she saw Sam, she back peddled quickly and fell down. Sam quickly killed the Aimal before it could attack her or escape. Without thinking, he went over to check on Mrs. Sarah without changing back to his human form. Concerened about her, he didn't take how he looked at the moment into consideration: big, scaly, with bloody fangs and claws, not realizing just how scary he looked.

Therefore, once he'd gotten close enough, she whacked him on the nose with her frying pan. _Hard_.

While he didn't have a weakness to Cold iron and he was much tougher than a human was, the whack didn't break anything but it still hurt like a son of a bitch. Mrs. Sarah admitted later that, strangely enough, what calmed her most was hearing the human voice of a young man coming out of an otherworldly creature, saying "Jesus Christ! What the fuck was that for? Goddamn it, that hurt!"

Things got better after that, especially after he had assumed human form. A quick trip to the hospital revealed that while baby Annabelle was fine, Mrs. Sarah had sprained her wrist. The doctor had gotten it in his head that Sam was Mrs. Sarah's _son_ for whatever reason and told him that he would need to help her with the baby while she healed. This was how he had gotten wrangled into being the grocery delivery boy.

His mom thought it was cute and his father had told him to be careful, that people may get the wrong idea. The last thing her solider husband needed to come home to was rumor and gossip that he wife was cheating on him with some young thing. Sam promised to be careful. The first thing he did was get Mrs. Sarah another frying pan, an iron poker set and special bullets in Silver, Cold Iron and Blessed Lead for the gun she now kept in her nightstand. He then got Miles's mom (the Lancaster witches were well known for their wards) to set wards.

Sam didn't think he was doing anything out of the ordinary, she was a mother who was home alone most of the time with her infant daughter, she needed all the protection she could get. Anyone else would have done the same thing. The fact she was very pretty with pale blond hair and blue eyes had nothing to do with it. Besides, once her husband came home, Sam wouldn't be needed anymore.

Sam pulled into the driveway just as the sun began to sink into the horizon. Gathering up the groceries, he trudged to the front and knocked. When he tried again, still not receiving any answer, he tried the door. Finding it unlocked, he opened the door and walked inside calling, "Mrs. Sarah?"

"I'm in the living room." She called, her voice sounding thick and odd as if she had cold.

"Are you getting sick?" He asked as he walked to the living room, "You need to take some C-What's wrong?"

This, of course, was _absolutely_ the wrong thing to say to a crying woman. It was a magic phrase that, for whatever reason, would trigger new a deluge of tear in a woman and Sarah Lennox began crying softly.

The whole situation was made surreal by Annabelle, who was sucking on a pacifier without a care in the world.

'_Goddamn it.'_ Like most of his gender, Sam was at a complete lost at what to do. He was convinced that some sort of weird biological thing linked with testosterone turned an otherwise intelligent man into blithering idiot in the face of a woman's tears.

"The base that Will was deployed at was attacked." Mrs. Sarah sniffled, gesturing to the TV which showed the Secretary of Defense Keller; Sam thought his name was, talking to the press. "They said it didn't look like there were any survivors."

Once he sat the groceries on the floor, he tried to comfort her by awkwardly patting her shoulder as she cried, not knowing what else to do besides saying lamely, "I'm sure he's okay."

A few more minutes of tears, she pulled herself together. "I'm okay." She said as she took Annabelle out of the baby-carrying thing she was in.

"Do you need me to do something for you?" Sam asked.

"You can hold Annabelle for a bit."

"Anything else you want me to do?" He offered quickly, knowing the look on his face said that he would rather hold a snake, a big poisonous one.

At first, Mrs. Sarah had been offended when Sam didn't want to hold her baby, until Sam told her why. Sam was much stronger than a human, strong enough to rip a car door off, no sweat or he could put his hand through said car door without breaking his skin. He could hurt Annabelle by accident even if he was careful.

Usually she respected his wishes but not tonight. With a quickness only mothers seemed to possess, she deposited her offspring in his arms with a towel over one of his shoulders before he could ask 'what the hell?'

Then she walked away, of course, making Sam panic, "Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen, I have to fix her bottle."

"Don't leave me alone with her." Sam as he followed Mrs. Sarah.

"Sam," Mrs. Sarah said with infinite patience, "She is not a tiger, she will not eat you."

Of course, he planted his ass in entrance of the kitchen so he could give the baby back if she started crying. Annabelle was tiny and warm; she stared at him with her big grey-blue eyes as if trying to figure out what he was.

Holding her as gently as he could without dropping her, Sam eyed her back, "Don't you throw up on me."

It was as if he had given her a command. Milky white liquid spurted out of her and, thankfully, onto the towel. "Okay, I'm done." Sam said trying to hand Annabelle to Mrs. Sarah. "Take her back before her head starts spinning.

Mrs. Sarah giggled a little as she took Annabelle back. "I'm sorry, Sam."

"It's okay," Sam said, making a face as he folded the towel up and handle it to Mrs. Sarah, "At least it wasn't my shirt." He took in her red-rimmed eyes and air of worried sadness that hung around her despite the slight smile on her face. "I know some people who do the remote viewing thing, if you want I can ask them look for your husband."

"Does that really work?" She asked hopefully.

"Hey, the government spent however many billions studying it," Sam said with a shrug, "It wouldn't hurt to ask."

It was dark when Sam headed home and he gave no thought to the old yellow camaro behind him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A deep dark secret, it something Sam would admit only under slow and painful torture.

_Dirty babe_

_You see the shackles_

_Baby I'm your slave_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

He liked SexyBack by Justin Timberlake.

_Come here girl_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Come to the back_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_VIP_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Drinks on me_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

Sam was currently listening to the radio, dancing to said song in nothing but his boxer shorts, enjoying himself until he heard an odd, half-choking noise.

He then remembered that he forgot to lock his bedroom door. Slowly, like the heroine of a slasher film about to confront the killer behind her, Sam turned around. Miles was standing the doorway, or trying to as he was laughing so hard that he could hardly stand with a hand over his mouth trying to muffle the sound.

"You know I'll have to kill you now." Sam deadpanned, his annoyance rising when his threat simply made Miles laugh harder. "Get your ass in here."

Miles didn't say anything as he was still laughing but he did do a few mocking dance moves until Sam punched him in the shoulder. "God man, some thing should be immortalized," Miles said still sniggered as he flopped down on Sam's bed, "I wish I had a camera."

"That you would have eaten" Sam said when he turned the radio off and locked his bedroom door.

"So who did you want me to find?" Miles asked, still giggling a bit. When Sam said he knew some people who did the remote viewing thing, he meant he knew Miles. He was pretty good at it, if Sam was any judge.

Sam picked up the picture off his desk and handed it to Miles. On the back of the picture was written _William Lennox, SOCCENT Forward Operations Base, Qatar._ "This is Mrs. Sarah's husband?" Miles asked.

"Yep." Sam said as he sat down on the chair in front of his desk, "The base he was at was bombed. The news said that they didn't think anyone made it."

"So what, you want me to locate his body?" Miles said as he opened his duffle bag that he had brought with him and pulled out a notepad.

"Nooo, would you find out if he's alive or not."

"Didn't they say there weren't any survivors?"

"No, they said they didn't _think_ there were." Sam said with a shrugged, "I just want you to double check."

"That far away? In the desert? Someone I've never met?" Miles shook his head, "You know how difficult that is?"

"Just try. Anything would be good."

"Dude, I hope the sex is good."

"I'm _not_ sleeping with her."

"Sure, sure," Miles said as he shook his head, "Anything for pair of pretty blue eyes."

"Shut up Miles." Sam replied as he turned around to face his computer and turned it on. When the desktop appeared, he got on line to check his mail. Unsurprisingly, there was an e-mail from PARA. They didn't give assignments per say, but they gave out information packets on 'things that needed to be watched for.'

The Paranormal Activity Research Alliance also known as PARA was what it sounded like, only if the 'research' turned up a dangerous being causing trouble, whether human or not, it was deal with. Sam had been 'approached,' if one could it that, by PARA when he was fifteen.

To say Sam's birth had been something of a surprise would be an understatement. Though dragons could and did assume human form, they were not supposed to be compatible with humans on a genetic level. Somehow, everything had lined up correctly to create Sam. His parents had called him their miracle baby.

Turns out there were more 'miracle babies' and they weren't exactly welcomed. Some dragons considered draconic halflings to be abominations and hunted them. There were also clandestine human organizations that did so as well. Sam's mom had given up her scales in order to stay with Sam's father, she could no longer transform, couldn't train Sam to defend himself. It was why he worked with PARA, to receive both health benefits and training in his new abilities.

A basic 'help us protect the world and we'll teach you how to fight' type of deal.

The email didn't contain any pictures, which was odd, but it did contained reports of…haunted cars. Apparently, there were some cars pulling a Christine and scaring the crap out of people. Two confirmed 'haunted' cars were a Saleen S281 police car and yellow 1976 Chevrolet Camaro. Deciding that it was probably some gremlins taking them for a joyride, Sam opened another email, this one from Nanami Delaney, a half cecaelia he'd met a few months ago through PARA.

When someone had explained that Ursula from The Little Mermaid was cecaelia, he had expected Nanami to be ugly. She turned out to be gorgeous, a bit older than himself, a curvy woman with an Asian cast to her features, shiny black hair, pearly skin and blue eyes….she managed to hit several of his weaknesses when it came to women that he had ended up following her around like puppy for days.

Turns out _she_ was curious about dragons… _well_…lets just say she knew how to use to those tentacles of hers.

_Hi Scales,_

Sam couldn't help but smile at her nickname for him; it was a reference to his dragon form.

_How r you? I'm ok but busy. I need a 2__nd__ set of eyes, do u mind? I've sent attachment, read it & tell me what u think._

_OXOXO_

_-Nanami_

When Sam opened the attachment, he was greeted by reports, similar to the one he did (or didn't) turn in about the mimic. Curious as to why Nanami would send him something like this, Sam quickly read through them.

Hidebehinds, Kuchisake-onna victims, Dybbuks, Mylings, black dogs packs, kelpies, rusalka, vodyanoy, kappas as well as numerous reports on Shadow people sighting and various other nasty things in Mission City and around Hoover Dam.

Hoover Dam's numbers didn't really surprise Sam. Its numbers had always, always been high, rating a 9.5 on the creepy meter. For whatever reason, it seemed to be a gathering place for Bad Things. What did make him uneasy were the Mission City numbers. Such numbers would be normal in like a month or two. These numbers had been coming in for the last few _weeks._

While Sam had noticed a slight increased in Tranquility, it was nothing like this. Something bad was probably going to happen there, the last time there had been such a dramatic upswing somewhere like this was September 11.

Sam sent Nanami a reply:

_Hey Beautiful,_

_I'm fine, it's kind of slow here. Are these numbers 4 real? What the hell is up with Mission City? What do the Seers say?_

_Much love, _

_-Sam_

"E-mailing Takoyaki again?" Miles asked, peering over Sam's shoulder.

"Her name Nanami," Sam corrected as he hit _send_. "And yes I am."

"Sam, Sam, Sam," Miles said, shaking his head, "Think about it: a Japanese woman and Tentacles. This will not end well."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author Notes:

So what did Miles find about Will? Find out in the next chapter.

Some things I need to clear up:

1) Moulting: I'm sorry about this. I thought Dogs = shedding, Snakes = Moulting. But I forgot about the whole "snakes shed their skin," thing. I didn't even think about the bird association.

2) The title is a reference to chronotypes: the sleep and alertness patterns that determine if a person is an 'owl', a night person or a 'lark', a day person. In this case, the 'owls' are the non-human creatures since they mostly come out at night and owls are predatory bird. The humans are larks since they are out and about during the day.

3) Alexis is not the Alexis from the _Unicron Trilogy_ continuity. She is an OC.

4) Nanami is mine, though she may not show up 'in person'. I needed her to show that Sam is not bothered by someone's "inhumanness" and because I thought it would funny.

5) Sam is bisexual in this fic.

6) The haunted Saleen S281 police car is Barricade and yellow 1976 Chevrolet Camaro is Bumblebee.


	3. Chapter 3: Haunted Camaro

Title: Owls and Larks

Author: BlueLunacy7

Chapter Warnings: None

Pairings: None at the moment but future Sam/Bee

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, the any quotes or lyrics, or song titles in anyway, shape, or form. Basically, nothing you recognize is mine.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 3: Haunted Camaro**

Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things that give value to survival. -C.S. Lewis

"Okay, Liz or….Myers?"

"Myers."

"Myers or…Hellboy?"

"Both. And Abe."

"That's not a choice." Miles said, throwing some popcorn at Sam. They were crashed out on Sam's bed watching the movie _Hellboy_, which of course prompted a 'who would you screw' question from Miles.

Using remote viewing to find Mrs. Sarah's husband turned out to be a bust. While Miles could _see_ that Lennox and his men was in the desert and alive, something was interfering, maybe the sand since it was technically made up of tiny crystals. That had to be it; Miles said that he'd seen something chasing them that looked like a reject from _Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. _Sam would have to think of something else.

"I like variety." Sam replied, "This way I have the Cute Boy Next Door, the Cool Intellectual, and the Sexy Bad Boy."

"But not Liz? You'd have the whole set that way."

"No, she's whiney. I know she has a highly destructive ability she doesn't want. I understand that she may need sometime alone." Sam said his rant building up as he reached for more popcorn, "But hiding from the world and being drugged out of her mind won't help her learn to _control_ her ability. She's got people who are willing to stick by her no matter how scary her powers get and one very _fine_ demon willing to destroy the world for her. She needs to put on her big girl panties and deal with it."

"And she's human." Miles said, pulling the popcorn bowl out of Sam's reach.

"Myers is human," Sam replied, "Stop hogging the popcorn."

"Myers is a boy. I've never seen you with human girl, only half human ones."

"I don't do human girls."

"Racist, or would it be specie-st? You should at least...I don't know… try a one."

Before Sam could retort to that, there was a knock on his door. His Dad stuck his head in, "Sam you ready?"

"Yep. You coming or hanging out?"

"Hang out. You know, should ask your dad about sleeping with human women."

This lead to a conversation with his father all the way to the car lot that made Sam vow to christen his new vehicle by running Miles over with it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"No sacrifice, no victory, no sacrifice, no victory, what the hell does that have to do with getting a car?" Sam muttered in time with his foot steps as he walked down the isles of the car lot.

He'd seen the yellow Camaro (something _that_ brightly painted was hard to miss) following them a discreet distance away. He watched as it pulled into the same car lot as he and his father were stopping at, parking among the junkers and wrecks as if it had been there all along.

Sam also saw that it had no driver.

So he put on his "gloomy teen" look and walked a little way a ways from his father and the crap spewing car salesman Bobby Bolivia, (_just like county without the runs!_ He claimed as if that was something to brag about) to investigate the car.

It was Camaro with a canary yellow paintjob that was still bright even through it was slightly faded with black racing stripes that were a bit faded as well; there were a few dents but no rust spots. Sam wasn't sure of the year but he was willing to bet that this was one the 'Haunted Cars'. It didn't look scary; in fact it looked rather friendly, strangely enough. While Sam could very slightly sense an odd energy from the car, there was no telling tingle from his bangles, meaning while there might be _something_ in the car, it wasn't malevolent and didn't mean any harm.

Yet.

He could either leave the car for some poor unsuspecting human or take the car home with him and figure out what was up with it. He was leaning more towards the latter than the former to tell the truth, goddamn draconic curiosity. There was also the fact it seemed to be following _him_ if he read its actions right. As Sam considered his choices, he wandered away from the Camaro and pretended to looked at other cars.

That is, until the Camaro honked at him, _loudly_.

"Shh!" Sam hissed at the car after jumping about a foot in the air. He wasn't expecting the goddamn car to do _that_. But it did tell him something: it was haunted rather than gremlin infested. Gremlins wouldn't have gotten his attention but there was still something subtly weird about it. He quickly went back over the Camaro and opened the driver side door, just making it as his father and Bolivia looked over.

"Sorry, I bumped the horn, my bad." Sam called to them. When they started heading over to him, Sam slid into the driver's seat, vaguely noticing how comfy it was and how he didn't have to adjust anything. "Okay, Herby you have my attention. What do you want?" He asked the car, feeling slightly foolish.

The radio flipped on, _"….I just wanted to be your friend…"_

"You want to be friends huh? Okay, I'll be your friend." Sam said, patting the steering wheel. He turned to his father as he walked up, "Hey dad, its got racing stripes."

"That doesn't mean you need to race it." Dad replied and asked Bolivia, "How much?"

"Well, giving the semi classical nature of the vehicle," Bolivia began his spiel, "And the custom paintjob-"

"That's faded." Sam interjected.

Bolivia glared at him through the window, "Its custom."

"It's custom-faded?" Sam asked with a look that said, _you're kidding right?_

"It's your first car; I don't expect you to understand." Bolivia disdainful dismissed him before speaking to Sam's Dad, "Five thousand."

Now Sam _could_ get five thousand dollars, he had been hoping to spend four thousand and use the left over to spruce up the car up with. Buying this car for that price would wipe him out financially. There was also the way Bolivia had spoken to him that made him not want to buy anything from the man and he was trying to sell Sam a car that wasn't his to sell. So it was either pay or walk away from Haunted Camaro. Sam didn't think it would take the rejection well, which gave him an idea.

"Nope, not going that high." His Dad said, taking charge.

"Get out of the car, kid." Bolivia told Sam.

"Wait, you said cars pick their drivers. What happened to the mystical bond between man and machine?" Sam asked, in a slightly mocking tone.

"Well, sometimes the car picks a driver with a cheap-ass father."

As Sam started to get out, he pretended to fiddle with his cell phone and dropped it to the floorboards of the Camaro. As he reached down to get it, he whispered quickly to the Camaro, "If you want to come home with me, you got to convince Bolivia to lower his price, okay?"

In answer the Camaro's passenger door swung open and whacked Bolivia on the ass hard enough to make the man yelp. Sam bit the inside of his mouth the keep from laughing. Oh yeah, that decided him; he really liked this car.

"See these doors slid like silk, that's craftsmanship." Bolivia said grabbing the door to demonstrate, only to have it jump out of his hand and slam itself shut.

Bolivia laughed obnoxiously, mumbling something about old cars. Fear lurked in the back of his eyes. The majority of humanity had no idea that things like Sam existed outside of fairy tales, they would find excuses to try and make themselves unafraid of the strange occurrences. But they were still scared, and that's what Sam was counting on.

If he couldn't convince Bolivia to sell him the Camaro, then he would get the Camaro to _scare_ him into it.

Sam was standing in the door way of the driver's side and when he went to move away, the door shut on him. It wasn't hard enough to hurt him but it did pin him in place and wouldn't move with both Bolivia and Sam's dad pulling on it.

When Bolivia turned to yell for someone named Manny, Sam gave his father a thumbs up sign, mouthing 'It's okay.' His father raised both of his eyebrows incredulously but nodded slowly, understanding. He knew of Sam's extracurricular activities and was willing to go along with Sam if he said it was okay. Sam gently pushed on the door and it swung open smoothly.

Turning to Bolivia, Sam said "I'll take this car off your hands if you lower the price."

"The Camaro is five thousand. Take it or leave it." Bolivia said stubbornly, he gestured to yellow Beetle parked next to the Camaro. "This might be more in your price range."

Sam felt the stirrings of admiration for Bolivia; he had to respect someone who was willing to stick to his guns, even when he was trying to screw Sam over. Apparently, the Camaro was getting frustrated because it let loose a shriek that blew out the windows of every other car on the lot and nearly drove Sam to his knees.

"Jesus-tap-dancing-Christ!" Sam yelled, covering his ears trying to block out the horrendous noise. While his hearing wasn't as sensitive in human form, that sound was enough to hurt his ears.

It would have seemed a rather pretty; the way the sunlight sparkled and flashed in glass shards littering the asphalt if Sam's head wasn't pounding. Bolivia looked like he going to cry at the damage to his money generating lot. With a shaking hand, he held up his fingers and said in equally shaky voice, "Four thousand."

"Make it three thousand," Sam cut it before his dad could say anything, "and you've got a deal."

"Fine, fine I'll get the paperwork." Bolivia nodded, retreating quickly, almost running towards his office, "just get that thing off my lot."

Sam smiled in victory as he rapped his knuckles lightly on the roof of the Camaro, "Okay first rule: you don't _ever_ make that noise again."

"Are you sure about this Sam?" His father asked worriedly, eyeing the Camaro while keeping his distance.

"Yeah, it's probably a sentient haunt." Sam said, seeming to lean causally against the Camaro but was actually putting himself between his father and the car. It helped to be cautious.

"Sentient haunt? It has a ghost?" His dad asked dubiously. Sam felt a bit of pity for his father.

Ron Witwicky tried so hard to be the Man of the House and protect his family. But he was a completely normal human, no creature blood in his family history or any paranormal abilities whatsoever. In the paranormal world that his wife and son came from, people like Ron usually ended up as food for something nasty. While there were humans who _could_ take on some of the nasty critters, they rarely lasted long.

Humans were just too fragile.

"Nah, if it had a ghost it would be a ghost haunt," At his father's blank look, Sam explained, "There five major types of haunts: ghost, residual, poltergeist, inhuman and sentient." Sam counted off his fingers, "A ghost haunting is like it sounds: there's a ghost that interacts with the world. It response when someone talks to it, stuff like that. Some don't know that their dead, some do but didn't move on for some reason. Residual Haunting is like a recording of an event gets played over and over, it doesn't interact.

There's what's called a poltergeist haunting that isn't really a haunting by a ghost but it's either a critter called a poltergeist messing with people, usually harmless, or manifestation of psychokinetic energy. The worst is an inhuman haunt. Almost always nasty beings, it usually coincides with a possession. You need a high ranking churchman or a high priestess to get rid of them and that may not work the first time."

"Now a sentient haunt, like our friend here," Sam gesturing to the Camaro, "is when, for whatever reason, an object gains a conscious. It usually happens to old houses or swords but anything goes and like with people, there's some that are nice and some with a bad attitude. "

"Why does it have an interest in you?" His father asked.

"…_.we are going to be friends…"_ the radio sang, making his father jump.

"See it wants to be friends; sentient haunts tend to be symbiotic and they get lonely." Sam said with a shrug, "It seems like nice." Sam didn't point out that the nasty sentient haunts were parasitic; feeding off their victims until the person either went nuts or died. No need to worry his father unnecessarily.

"You rattled the ghost info off quickly." His dad said, moving onto another topic.

"It's interesting. There was a team of ghost hunters that passed through a few months back, "Sam said with a smile, "They had a couple of hotties on their team." Sam didn't mention that both had been male and one was a priest. Could you go to hell for lusting after priest? Something to think on.

Bolivia finally came out with the paperwork but refused to come near the Camaro. After signing the papers and handing over the money, the Camaro was now Sam's. As Sam slipped behind the wheel and turned the key in ignition, his dad leaned into the window, "Go straight home, so we can talk about this…development." His dad said, eyes earnest, "call me if something happens."

"Sure," Sam reassured him, "I'll be fine."

Of course, as he drove off, the Camaro blasted, _"….looks so cool in that new Camaro…."_

"Cute." Sam said when the volume lowered. The radio rolled through the stations before settling on something with a pounding beat. "Nice choice."

They drove for a little bit. Once they were far enough away from Bolivia's, Sam turned down a road that would take them out of town. The radio rolled through the stations in obvious confusion. _"…Where are we going?..."_

"We need to have a little pow-wow before we go home." Sam said as he pulled the Camaro into an abandoned lot. Turning the car off, Sam got out, not wanting to threaten the car while he was still in it. He paced by the car for a few moments before starting.

"You seem like a nice…car. That's why I bought you, well that and curiosity." Sam said. Outside of the movies, he had never heard of a sentient _car_. Swords? Yes. Armor? Yes. Houses? Hell yes. Cars? No. "But understand the moment you start pulling any shit out of a Stephen King novel on me, it's straight to the junk yard after a date with a sledgehammer,_ capisce_?"

"…._Yes Sir_…." The car replied.

"Good, I'm happy we have an understanding. So…my name is Sam." He introduced himself, "Do you have name? Cause I can't keep calling you 'car' or 'Haunted Camaro'."

"…_.Bumblebee…" _

"Bumblebee," Sam repeated, trying the name out. It definitely fit, especially with that paintjob. "Is it okay to call you Bee?"

"…_.yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…."_

"Okay then." Sam said with smile as he got back in. "This seems to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bumblebee didn't really know _what_ to make of his new ward at first. He truly thought he'd made a mistake honking the horn. But he had been searching every where and to have the object his search right _there_…he'd gotten overly excited.

He'd thought that he'd scared the boy off. Instead, Sam had told him to be quiet _and_ he'd covered for Bumblebee's mistake. Most humans would have been unnerved by a living car; Ron Witwicky had certainly been at first when Sam introduced them. It had taken weeks of good behavior for Ron to have anything to do with him. Judy Witwicky, however, seemed to take him in stride after issuing her own death threat about what would happen to him if he let something happen to Sam.

Bumblebee shivered, Sam's maternal unit was _scary_. Ron was a very brave man.

Sam, on the other hand, seemed to be as fascinated with him as Bumblebee was with him. True, Sam didn't know what exactly _what_ he was but then he didn't know exactly what Sam was either, so they were even. He knew that Sam wasn't completely human which explained some things such as Sam's strength, speed and body temperature.

He's wasn't happy when he learned what Sam did some nights, patrolling for dangerous creatures. Creatures, which according to most of what he found on the internet, didn't exist. And Sam _wouldn't_ take him. How was he supposed to protect him if Sam wouldn't take him? To make matters worse, Sam had taken to locking him in garage when he went patrolling after he'd caught Bumblebee following him one night.

As if the Decepticons weren't enough, Sam had to go hunting for trouble. He knew that Sam still didn't completely trust him. He had to gain more of Sam's trust before he revealed himself, which meant pretending to be just a car.

Though there was one good thing about pretending to be just a car: the car wash.

If done mechanically or by hand, a car wash was bliss, although he'd preferred it when Sam washed him. Those soft hands and soapy water….and then the outside was done, Sam would vacuum his insides… and _then_ Sam would wipe his seats down…and the _dashboard_…and the _steering wheel_…even better, Sam would do this at least once a week when he learned Bumblebee liked it, even if he didn't know _why_.

Bumblebee decided that he liked Sam _**a lot.**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author Notes:

Songs used in this chapter:

Halo Friendlies: Let's Be Friends

**Jack Johnson:** We're Going To Be Friends

Kings Of Leon: Camaro Smashing Pumpkins: Sweet Sweet New Order: Hey Now What You Doing Aqua: Bumblebee

**Destiny's Child:** No, No, No

So begins the Sam and Bee friendship!

Sam thinks Bee is just a car that has gained a conscious. Odd yes, but seeing the things he's deals with as well as what he is, a sentient car while not that common isn't all that far-fetched.

While Bee knows Sam isn't human but he doesn't know what Sam is. Won't he be surprised with Sam transforms?

The "Liz Rant" is mine. I don't like her if you could tell. I know she suppose sympathetic character but she came off as whiney in the first movie and a bitch in the second (which I didn't care for). It didn't help that Myers was cute enough for my IYSFG (**I**nner **Y**aoi/**S**lash **F**an **G**irl) to go nuts over and scream: "Forget her, Hellboy! Go molest Myers!"

I'm not the only one who thinks it really sucks that Myers got written out of the second movie right?

Thanks to everyone how read, reviewed, and saved my fic to your favorites. You make me smile.

-BlueLunacy7


	4. Chapter 4:Milkshakes

Title: Owls and Larks

Author: BlueLunacy7

Chapter Warnings: Sexuality

Pairings: Sam/Bee

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, the any quotes or lyrics, or song titles in anyway, shape, or form. Basically, nothing you recognize is mine.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 4: Milkshakes**

The essence of pleasure is spontaneity. -Germaine Greer

This wasn't the most mature thing he'd ever planned.

Actually it was right up there with cow tipping on the '_stupid things that will most likely turn out badly and get you in trouble' _list. Nevertheless, that's what made it fun, which was something he needed at the moment. He still hadn't figured out what he was going to tell Mrs. Sarah about her husband. Should he tell her that her husband was alive but most likely wouldn't be that way for long? Or should he lie and say that they couldn't find him?

Seeing him moping, Miles had suggested this little pick-me-up.

There was a party down by the lake but that was not why Sam and Miles were here, oh no. Especially, since they hadn't been invited. Trent and his buddies were quite bit a way form they other party goers, planning mischief, which was fine since Sam and Miles were planning mischief of their own.

After parking Bee some distance away and convincing him to _stay_ there, Miles cast a small spell that would keep Trent's group from noticing them as they crept closer, staying hidden in a wooded area. Not that they needed to bother as Trent and friends was too busy destroying their livers to notice Sam or Miles.

Once they were close enough but out of sight, Sam started to change but halted the transformation about half way through, an ability that full blooded dragons didn't possess. Draconic halflings had three forms: human, dragon and half-and- half (a sort of Anthropomorphic dragon) while full blooded dragons had only human and dragon.

As Sam changed, he became towering six foot seven maybe six foot eight in height as his frame took on a heavier, stronger look, covered from head to foot in a mixture of scales and soft skin that had charged from their normal coloration to a dark gray and charcoal for camouflage. A tail grew out of the base of his spine and his legs became digitigraded like a cat's. Though he couldn't see it, he knew his face had become bony and sharper with small horns on his forehead as his eyes became larger and a bright green with a slit pupil.

He didn't have wings in this form, not that he had them in his dragon form either. It bothered him a bit, not being able to fly since so many legends had dragons with wings. According to his mother, his great grandmother hadn't had wings either but like him was a 'heavier' dragon than delicate flying dragons.

It wasn't a form that Sam took often since his dragon form was bigger and tougher but it did have its uses, such as scaring the crap out of people.

Juvenile yes, but so much fun.

"How do I look?" Sam whispered as Miles created an illusion of dragon wings coming out of Sam's back.

"Scary dude, it's weird to hear your voice coming out of that mouth," He said with a small laugh, "Ready to scare the humans?"

"Knowing my luck, one of those dumb asses has a gun."

"They're so drunk they'll probably shoot their foot off."

"Well, if I get shot, _you'll_ have to explain it to Bee." Sam teased. Bee was a tad over protective. His parents thought it was great, which made Sam happy since they wouldn't worry about him so much; though their comments about how the car had more common sense than he did wasn't appreciated. Sam had yet to take Bee with him when he had to patrol, something he needed to correct soon, preferably before Bee busted down the garage door out of frustration.

Sam's biggest concern was meeting someone from PARA while patrolling with Bee. He was worried that they would figure out that Bee wasn't a normal car and take him away. Sam had found no reference to sentient cars in PARA data base. PARA had assumed, like he did at first, that the so called 'haunted cars' were gremlin infested. Sam wanted to keep it that way.

"Ready?" Miles asked.

Sam nodded, took a deep breath and roared as he shook some bushes. It wasn't a full on draconic roar, but it was more than enough to scare some drunks, judging by their high and panicky voices. Miles had a hand over his mouth to keep his laugher from being heard.

When the braver ones of the group, which surprisingly included Trent, came to investigate the noise, Sam jumped out of the bushes purposely pitching his voice several octaves lower as he roared, "Virgins! I hunger for virgin flesh!"

They scattered like rabbits with high-pitched screams that made Sam laugh, a chuckle he made deeper and more demonic than normal which sacred the humans even more. They ran to Trent's truck, still so drunk despite their terror that it was all Sam could do not to step on them when they fell.

When they finally made it into the SUV, Sam managed climb onto the roof. he made roared again and growled while scratching the mental of the vehicle, making it sound like he was trying to get in before jumping off as the SUV took off down the road towards the party.

"Man that was great!" Miles said laughing as he stumbled out of his hiding place. It took Sam few minutes to transform back and Miles a few tries to un-spell the wings because they were laughing too hard.

Finally, they made their way back to Bee, who Sam got the distinct impression was sulking.

"_..What have you done now?.."_ The radio asked.

"Nothing, just playing a little prank." Sam said as he tried to open the door, only to find it locked, "Come on Bee, open the door."

Bee started to slowly drive off,_ "…you're walkin!..."_

"Bee!"

"…_Too bad, I've spoken…"_

"I'm sorry left you, Bee. Don't be like that." Sam apologized as he kept pace with the slow moving car. "I'll give you an extra bath this week."

"Should I be hearing this conversation?" Miles asked as he too kept pace, "You two want be alone?"

"Shut up, Miles." Sam replied. He really wanted to see Trent and his friends try to convince people they had been attacked by a monster and he needed Bee, otherwise it would look weird if he and Miles just came walking up. "Come on Bee," He wheedled "we'll go down to that self serve place that has the pressure washers and I'll give you an extra waxing too."

At last Bee rolled to a stop, "…._But when I look at you you're forgiven…. You're forgiven…."_

"Thanks Bee." Sam as he and Miles got in. Unfortunately, it true out they were too late and the drunks had gotten over their scare, willingly chalking it up to too much beer. Sam and company had manage to get up the party only to see the fight between Trent and Mikaela, ending with Mikaela stomping off down the road, yelling, "Cause I'm leaving your ass!"

"Dude!" Miles said excitedly, "Here's your chance."

"To do what exactly?"

"To get into Mikaela's panies!"

Sam blinked at his friend before asking, "Are you high?"

"Look dude, offer her a ride home. I mean look at her." Miles said pointing. While she wasn't staggering, she'd definitely had a few beers if the sway to her walk was any indication, "It's like ten miles to her house. She'll get picked up by a psycho killer and end up being like his coffee: ground up and in the freezer."

"You were dropped on your head as child weren't you?" Sam asked rhetorically, "No, I'm not giving the evil jock concubine a ride. I'm not sleeping with someone who most likely has spread her legs for Trent. I'm not put my dick _any where_ his has been."

Before Sam could do anything, Miles got out of the car, "Hey Mikaela! Sam will give you a ride!"

"Miles!" Sam hissed, "Bros before hos, right? How are you going to get home?"

"I'll get a ride." Miles replied as he started to walk away, "Tell your car not to spook her."

"This is my fault." Sam said to no one in particular as he drove up to Mikaela, "I should have run him over when I had the chance."

She got in with a put-upon sigh and without a 'thank you', which pissed him off a bit as he reminded her to put on her seatbelt. As they drove in silence for a while, Sam cursed Miles for getting him into this mess, cursed his mother for raising him to be gentleman and cursed the fact that Mikaela had blue eyes and smelled so very good.

Life was not fair.

"I can't believe that I'm here right now." She broke the silence with a sigh.

Okay, pretty blue eyes or not…"Do you want to walk?" _' ... In front of my car?'_

"No, no, it's not you." Mikaela said in surprise, "It's just that I'm here in this situation...I'm always in the same situation, and I don't know...I just have a weakness for hot guys with tight abs and really big arms."

"Hot or not," Sam murmured, "he's still an asshole."

"What?"

"That is a weakness." They rode in silence again for a while. Mikaela directed him to a rather…beaten down part of town and to an equally beaten down house.

As they idled in the driveway, Mikaela asked, "So are you seeing anyone?"

"What?" _'Well that came out of left field.'_

"Are you seeing anyone?" She asked again.

"No…not at the moment." Sam replied, "Why?"

"I'm thinking of make a change from hot guys to cool guys." She said, leaning towards him, her scent filling his nose, "What do you say?"

Before Sam could say anything, her seatbelt forcefully jerked her back into her seat. "Ow! What the hell?"

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, thankful to Bee for the distraction while worried that he had hurt her.

"Yeah."

The radio turned on blasting,_ "…I'm sorry that you seem to be confused….He belongs to me, the boy is mine…."_

Sam raised an eyebrow at the song choice before telling Mikaela, "You should probably go."

"Yeah, I'll see you later." She said as she got out, giving the radio a weird look.

Once she was in her house, Sam asked "Not that I don't appreciate it, but what was that?" Bee pulled out of the driveway and started drive down the road, "Where are going?"

"…_Somewhere we can be alone…"_

Several miles later, Bee parked at a secluded look out. With the stars glittering above and the city sparkling below, it was a beautiful sight.

"Nice view." Sam commented before asking, "What's up?"

"_...Jealousy, turning saints into the sea..."_

"Jealousy? You were jealous? Of _Mikaela?_" Sam asked incredulously, "Trust me; nothing will happen between me and Mikaela. But there will be other girls…and guys. Probably a lot more guys. You do know that right?"

The air shimmered in passenger seat, becoming a guy. A really, _really_, really hot guy.

About Sam's age, there was a hint of Asian ancestry in the bones of his face; his skin was pale golden ivory with messy black locks were streaked with yellow. His slimly muscled formed was dressed in leather. _Tight_ leather.

With the prettiest blue eyes Sam had every seen.

Sam had read somewhere that powerful sentient houses could produce an avatar of sorts but the avatars weren't solid. With that thought in mind, Sam swallowed thickly, pushing down his libido, "Oh wow. Looking good."

"…_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and they're like it's better than yours… Damn right it's better than yours I can teach you, but I have to charge…" _Poured from thespeakers as the guy-_Bee_- trailed fingers down Sam's chest.

'_It's solid. It's solid. Oh God it's solid. Thank you God, thank you Jesus, thank you…'_ Sam mental thanked every god and saint he could think of (and quite a few spirits of lust) as his libido did a happy dance.

He was also thankful that no one else was in the car because the smile and giggle that burst out of him was not for public view due to sheer perverted-ness.

Bee tilted his head towards the back seat, the speakers singing, '…._I know you want it, the thing that makes me….What the guys go crazy for…. They lose their minds, the way I wind, I think its time…."_

"I take it you want to…experiment?"

Bee just smiled.

"…_La la-la la la, Warm it up…Lala-lalala…"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_The next day _

"What are you so happy about?"

"I just have a new appreciation for my car."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author Notes:

Songs used in this chapter:

Within Temptation: What Have You Done Republica: Drop Dead Gorgeous Monica: The Boy Is Mine Zero 7: Home Killers Mr Brightside Kelis: Milkshake

Hi guys!

Sorry for taking so long but real life gets in the way.

I hope you all like the prank that Sam and Miles played on Trent. I also hope you like Bee's avatar (giggles) I couldn't resist. Nothing like a close encounter is there? Poor Sam has been probed and doesn't even realize it!

Okay, I'll stop.

The reason I chose not to give Sam wings in his dragon form will be revealed later in the story as well as Sam's…overactive libido.

As much as I don't like Mikaela, she will be appearing in this story. I'll try not to turn her into a raving bitch.

A friend pointed out that Bee's human avatar's mannerisms seem to 'human' for an alien robot. According to the Transformers Wiki, Bee made planet-fall in 2003 before finding Sam in 2007, which means he had four years to pick up some 'human traits' so to speak.

Once again, thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and saved me to their favorites.

Thanks for reading,

-BlueLunacy7


	5. Chapter 5: Barricaded

Title: Owls and Larks

Author: BlueLunacy7

Chapter Warnings: Sexuality (Nothing too bad I think)

Pairings: Bee/Sam

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, the any quotes or lyrics, or song titles in anyway, shape, or form. Basically, nothing you recognize is mine.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 5: Barricaded**

Don't worry; it only seems kinky the first time. -Author Unknown

"Pirates or ninjas?"

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

"Who would win: Pirates or ninjas?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Just answer the question."

"….Ninjas, definitely."

"Dude, come on." Miles said as he munched on his fries, "Pirates are so much cooler than ninjas."

"You like them just because they're drunk all the time." Sam said as he wiped down Bee's hood so the water wouldn't leave spots. They were parked in one of the do-it-yourself car-washes and Sam had just finished power washing the outside of Bee, making the yellow metal gleam in the sun.

"Well yeah." Milles agreed, "But their aim is still good! They would just shoot the ninja." Miles pointed out, miming a gun, "Boom, problem solved."

"A ninja would just kill them in their sleep." Sam said throwing his wet rag away and got a couple of the armorall wipes from the coin machine, "Ninja can stick to walls and walk on water, and no."

"No what?" Miles asked confused.

"Jesus was _not_ a ninja." Sam said as he started wiping down Bee's interior, which made Bee wiggle, "Stay still Bee!"

"Would give the ninjas a hell of an advantage, wouldn't it?"

"Bee, who would win in a fight, pirates or ninjas?" Sam asked, trying to steer the conversation away from the 'ninja Jesus' topic.

"…_You dig giant robots!..I dig giant robots!..We dig giant robots!..Chicks dig giant robots!..."_

"He has a point." Sam said, wiping down the seats, "A giant mecha would definitely win against _both_ pirates and ninjas."

"…_Nice!.."_

"But that wasn't a choice." Miles pointed out.

The radio rolled through the stations, _"…We must go out and ninja in the night…."_

"See? Even the car knows ninja's are cooler."

"Dude, it only agrees because you're jacking it off!" Miles argued.

"That not why _he's_ agreeing!" Sam snapped back as he crawled into the back to wipe down the seats, emphasizing the _he_, "Right?" He asked Bee.

"…_.Oooh, baby, baby… baby, baby…Oooh, baby, baby…baby, baby…"_

"Bee!" Sam exclaimed, embarrassed he dropped the wipe like it was on fire.

"See!" Miles crowed.

Suddenly, Bee shut the back door and locked all of them. Bee's 'Avatar' as Sam had taken to calling it appeared in the back seat and somehow positioned Sam underneath him, _"…Boy I wanna get you alone…"_

Bee's approach to sex was a change of pace for Sam, who was usually the one pushing for sex in his relationships as well as the…_dominate _one inmost of the encounters_._

But it still really cranked Sam's engine so to speak.

"Umm…you can get home by yourself right?" Sam called out of the open window to Miles as Bee began sucking on his neck.

"…_Damn!...I think I'm losing my mind….What's been coming over me?...'_

"Oh worry about me." Miles said sarcastically, this was not the first time Bee's avatar had jumped Sam, "I'll just hitchhike while you're getting laid.'

"…_.Take me down, baby…"_

"Okay!" Sam said not paying attention as Bee drove off, "See you later!"

"…_You make me wanna scream!...And throw you to the ground!...Do it!...Do it to me now!..."_

Having sex in the backseat of a moving car wasn't a new experience for Sam.

Having sex in the backseat of car that would wiggle and bounce when it _parked_ as well as emit cute little squeaks, squeals and warbling wails from the radio when he did something to his partner definitely _was_.

It was experience Sam felt the need to repeat quite a bit.

Sam's new r_e_lationship with Bee was definitely interesting, to say the least. At the beginning, Bee seemed to both know what he was doing and yet he had no clue what to do. It was like riding with someone who'd learned how to drive by reading the manual and watching others but had no practical experience themselves. Sam decided to give Bee all the practical experience he needed _and_ he didn't mind practicing with Bee because, after all, practice makes perfect.

Of course, by the time things got _really_ interesting, there was a sharp rap on the now tinted windows and a voice asked, "Sam?"

It was Mikaela, though _what_ she was doing out here in the middle of nowhere….

"Oh, hell no." Sam murmured as he began to arrange himself, realizing not for the first time that he needed looser jeans.

"_Go away!"_ Multiple voices blasted from the radio. _"Get lost!"_

"Be nice." Sam kissed Bee's cheek, his annoyance melted a bit at the sight of a riled Bee, "The sooner I see what she wants, the sooner we get can get back to the fun."

Bee made a little chortling noise and the avatar vanished. With a sigh, Sam pulled himself into sitting position and opened the window, "Sorry about the radio, it has a mind of its own."

"That's okay." Mikaela looked confused as to why Sam was in the back seat but when Sam didn't offer any explanation, she continued, "Could you help me with something real quick?"

"Sure." Sam said as he got out of the car, trying to ignore the scent of her. They only got a little bit away from Bee when a police cruiser pulled up.

Sam's bracelets started to tingle. The police cruiser gave off an odd energy, similar to Bee's but where his was friendly, this one was decidedly not. _Menacing_ would a better word for it, so would _dangerous_. Sam looked over his shoulder at the police cruiser, trying not to be obvious and caught the words, 'To punish and enslave," around a weird logo.

Not good, _really_ not good.

Sam couldn't do anything while Mikaela was there. The police cruiser had put itself between them and Bee as if on purpose. At this point, Sam was perfectly willing to ignore the evil police cruiser until a harsh voice asked, "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, username SleepingDragon217?"

Sam turned around to find himself face to face with a mustached cop with a piercing, icy stare. He nodded, "Yes, I am."

"You need to come with me." Mustached cop said as he grabbed Sam's arm. The hand gripped hard enough the bruise and there was the same buzzing undercurrent that Bee's Avatar had.

"…_Run my baby run my baby run…"_ Bee's speakers blasted and he drove into the side of the police car. Heeding the warning, Sam yanked his arm out of the mustached cop's grip and gabbed Mikaela's arm while yelling, "Run!"

He had to drag her through an alleyway to an area filled with abandoned buildings, her fighting the entire way. Once he thought they were far enough away, he let her go. "Listen, that wasn't a cop!"

"Are you crazy?" She yelled, "What do you mean _that wasn't a cop?_"

"It was-"

"What the hell are you involved in?"

"Nothing-"

"What the hell did you get _me_ involved in?"

A _whoop, whoop_ of a police cruiser echoed loudly from behind them. Before Sam could react, Mikaela waved her arms and called out, "Over here!"

"Shut up!" Sam hissed but it was too late.

The driver winked out of existence, then there were strange grinding, squealing noises and the cruiser _unfolded_ into…something big and covered with spikes. It took Sam a moment to process what he was seeing: a gigantic_ robot. _

One of the best things about working with PARA and hunting monsters was one learned to adapt quickly.

"Come on!" Sam yelled at Mikaela, seeing that she was screaming and not running. Seeing how scared she was, Sam simply picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. With his draconic strength, she weighed almost nothing; he took off in the opposite direction with the Robo Cop in hot pursuit.

Sam needed to find a place to hide Mikaela for a moment as well as somewhere he could change into his dragon form, which he hope could at least give the thing chasing them at fight. He couldn't transform and run at the same time, too many body parts shifting and changing, he would fall and Robo Cop would be on him in a moment.

Not that it mattered as it turned out, Something unseen on the ground caught to tip of his shoe and they both fell down on the rock covered soil hard enough to drive the air from their lungs. Gasping, Sam tried to pull Mikaela to her feet, wheezing "Get up! Get up!" His eyes huge as the robot reached for them.

Suddenly _another_ robot appeared, this one a bright yellow, crashing into Robo Cop who threw it off with a roar. The Robo Cop's chest popped open, a spindly little robot busted out with what sounded like "Surprise!" and ran at them as Robo Cop slammed into the yellow one. Sam and Mikaela ran for cover as the two bigger robots fought, but the little robot latched onto Sam's pants, tripping him up once again.

"Let go of me!" Sam yelled at the thing. When it didn't let go, Sam decided that getting the hell out of dodge was worth more then his modesty and he unbuckled his jeans which the little robot then tore off of him. Thankfully, the little robot got tangled in the pants just long enough for Sam to get a head start into a building and close the door as the little robot hit it with a thump.

Sam then transformed as quickly as he could. When the little robot finally got the door opened, rather finding a scared human, it came face to face with a very pissed off _dragon_.

"Oh shit."

Sam grabbed the little robot and ripped its head off, throwing it one direction and the body in the other, "Not so tough without a head, are you little fucker?"

Feeling safer as a dragon, Sam crept in the shadows towards the sounds of fighting; he took in the scene before him. Both robots were still pummeling each other but Robo Cop had the upper hand and was now on top with the yellow one pinned underneath. The sexuality in the position was not lost on Sam and it didn't help that Robo Cop seemed to be taking the opportunity to _grope_ the yellow one, which bothered Sam _a lot_ for some reason.

Getting into position, Sam pounced onto the Robo Cop's back, biting and clawing at any clink in the metal, trying to scratch at the wires underneath, hoping to do some damage. The robot snarled and thrashed underneath Sam, trying to throw him off as the yellow one bucked it off himself, sending both Sam and Robo Cop tumbling hard.

Sam pulled himself up to his feet, took a deep breath and blasted Robo Cop not with fire but _ice_. Robo Cop howled in pain as the ice coated its medal frame and seemed to slow down. The yellow one took this the opportunity to throw Robo Cop into an electrical substation. Electricity crawled over the metal form; Robo Cop jerked and shuddered but didn't get back up.

When he was sure that Robo Cop wasn't getting back up, Sam turned to the yellow robot, "Look, I come in peace." He stated with a sigh. Between running around in his human form, fighting a killer robot and using his Ice Breath, Sam was tired, hurt and hungry; he didn't want to play any more. Not even the fact that he was standing next to a giant robot could perked him up.

He'd be excited later…like after a snack and a long nap.

"…_.I just wanted to be your friend…"_

_That_ got Sam's attention. He stepped closer the robot and studied it and was studied in turn. Sam wasn't very big in draconic terms, his human blood had dwarfed him a bit but he came up to the robot's chest which gave him a clear look at the robot's face.

It was the eyes that did it, vastly different but they were still the prettiest blue eyes Sam had ever seen.

"_**Bee?**_**"** Sam asked incredulously.

The robot-_**Bee**_- nodded slowly, _"…Who are you?... Puff, the magic dragon…"_

Right, Bee had never seen him transform. But before Sam could answer, Mikaela's voice rang out, "Oh my God!"

She stood in there with an electric saw in her hands. So that was where she went, to get a weapon. Her eyes wide as she just stared at them, breathing fast.

She smelled _**delicious**_.

Sam transformed as quickly as he could back to human before he did something…._unpleasant_. The myth of dragons eating maidens wasn't _exactly_ a myth. It was the main reason Sam didn't date pure human girls; some of them smelled like food. Having the instinct to _bite_ when his mouth was on a sensitive part of someone's body would not be good. Strangely enough, it was the scents of human girls his _own_ age that threaten to trigger his predatory instincts.

"It's okay," Sam approached Mikaela with his hands out in a gesture of peace, knowing how strange he looked in his boxers, "Just relax."

"What are you?" She asked shrilly as she brandished the electric saw.

"I'm human." Sam explained, "Kinda.

"Kinda?" She asked lowering the saw.

"My dad's human, my mom… not so much." He pointed over his shoulder at Bee who waved and transformed, "That's Bee, he's my car."

"Your _car?_"

"Yeah." Sam said with a shrug, "Listen, I know this is all over whelming, so we could take you home if you want."

"What about you?"

"Me?" He said looking at Bee, who popped his door open in invitation, "I'm going with him."

"You trust it?" Mikaela asked as she dropped the saw.

"Yes, I trust _him_."

"…_.Trust in me, just in me…."_

"Not a good song choice Bee."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author Notes:

Songs used in this chapter:

**Megas XLR:** Chicks Dig Giant Robots (?)

**Ninja of the Night** (I have a link to the video in my profile, it is hilarious!)

**Salt 'N' Pepa:** Push It

Bif Naked: Funeral Of A Good Grrl

**Halo Friendlies:** Let's Be Friends

Who: Who Are You

**Peter, Paul, and Mary:** Puff, the magic dragon

**The Jungle book, (The Python's Song): **Trust In Me

I'm a terrible tease I know. Yay! Bee has revealed himself and the real fun can start!

In full dragon form, Sam walks on all fours like Draco from _Dragonheart _

As to the reason why Sam is less than impressed with Bee being a robot, Sam is very, very tired at the moment. Once he takes a nap, he'll be like "cool giant robot!"

Thanks to everyone who has read my fic,

Have a great day!

-BlueLunacy7


	6. Chapter 6: Meetings

Title: Owls and Larks

Author: BlueLunacy7

Chapter Warnings: mild angst, character bashing

Pairings: Sam/Bee

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, the any quotes or lyrics, or song titles in anyway, shape, or form. Basically, nothing you recognize is mine.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 6: Meetings**

Assumptions are the termites of relationships. -Henry Winkler

"…_You'll be giving him an open invitation…But my baby won't be taken in…"_

Sam cracked open an eye. He was curled up in Bee's back seat, taking nap after finding his pants and Mikaela's purse then eating all of his emergency stash of food: three bags of combos, followed by two bags of sour patch kids that were washed down with bottle of flat coke.

"…_You can pout your cherry lips…Try to temp him with a sweet kiss…You can flutter your pretty eyes…He ain't got his hands tied…"_

He had been gentlemanly, offering both the backseat and some of the food to Mikaela, but she turned both down, so she now sat in front passenger seat, having what sounded like a heated discussion with Bee.

"…_.You're the kind of girl who's not use to hearing no….It doesn't matter how hard you try, you're never gonna get with my guy…"_

Bee. Bumblebee. Giant. Transforming. Alien. Robot. _Squeee!_ Sam swallowed a giggle, remembering the little pow-wow they had during his snack binge. Now that he had recouped some of his energy, he wanted to ask Bee to pull over and transform so he could climb all over that metal frame like a kid on a jungle gym and put his fingers into all the seams and joints.

"…_He's into what he's got ( that's me )…."_

Sam hadn't been really paying attention to the discussion between Bee and Mikaela so when Bee hit the brakes he nearly ended up on the floorboard.

"_..You gotta beef baby, I tell ya, we can cook it…Put ya dukes up bitch, you wanna fight we can do it…."_

Well _that_ didn't sound good.

"Play nicely, children." Sam murmured as he stretched and realized the door was opened, "What's up?"

"…_Get out the door…Get out the door…"_ the radio sang.

"I think it wants us to get out." Mikaela stated as she climbed out.

"Ya think?" Sam snapped. She was beginning to piss him off with her use of 'it' when talking about Bee. Maybe Bee's race was gender neutral but something about the way she used the word seemed to imply that Bee was a thing and not a person. She was starting to get on his nerves, which were bad anyway. It was days like this being part dragon sucked badly.

As he soon as he got out, Bee quickly pulled away from the curb with squealing tires. As he watched Bee drive out of sight, Sam turned to Mikaela and growled, "What did you do?"

Her pretty blue eyes widen in surprise, "I didn't do anything!"

"You did _something_ to piss him off."

"I just asked if he's supposed to be this super advanced robot," She explained, pouting prettily, "Why does he transform back into a piece of crap Camaro?"

Sam doubted it was just _that_. He counted to Ten. Twice. "You hurt his feelings." He told her, gritting his teeth hard enough his jaw hurt. Yelling at her wouldn't help things, "I don't know what your problem, but knock it off."

"I'm not the one with the problem!" She snapped, jamming a finger into his chest, "You are!"

"Excuse me?" he asked sharply, still trying not to yell at her. _'It is official: I should have eaten her.' _ "What does that mean?"

"You and that car…" Before she could say any more, Bee returned. Only now he had been remodeled into a sleek, shiny and oh so cool Camaro. _"…How do you like me now?..."_

"Damn Bee, how did this happen?" Sam asked, running his hand over the slick surface, his anger forgotten. He wasn't car aficionado, but even he could this ride was _Ni~ice_.

"…_there's more than meets the eye…with me baby…"_ Bee's radio sang with obvious pride as he popped open the driver's side door for Sam. Mikaela's door didn't open. No matter how hard she pulled. Sam felt kind of bad for her; it couldn't be easy on her having her world turned upside down.

"Come on, Bee." He coaxed sweetly as he got inside, "Open the door. Whatever argument you two are having can wait can't it?"

"_...I don't fight…I don't argue…"_

"That's good."

"…_.I just hit that chick with a bottle…"_

"That isn't nice." Sam scolded lightly before coaxing again, "Come on, Bee. If nothing else, we can take her home."

Slowly and great reluctance, the door opened for Mikaela. When she got inside, Bee pulled away from the curb. Sam asked her gently, "Would you like to go home?"

She seemed argue with herself for a moment before stating in a determined voice, "No. I'll go with you guys." She got points for being stubborn, he'd give her that.

"…_Ain't that a bitch…"_

Mikaela glared at the radio as Sam rolled his eyes. Oh yeah, this was going to be so much _fun,_ like a hole in the head.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was sometime later Bumblebee pulled into a secluded alleyway. As they waited in silence, a _huge_ blue and red eighteen wheeler rumbled up from the opposite direction. Flanking the semi-truck were a gorgeous silver sports car, an emergency Hummer and a kick-ass black pick-up truck that assembled in a loose semicircle.

"What do we do if…" Mikaela's voice trailed off uncertainly, eyes glued to the sight in front of them as both the doors opened; a silent invitation to get out.

"Well, de-assing the area with a quickness would be my first thought." Sam joked. Torn between nervousness and giddiness at the prospect of meeting alien life that his body started to tremble with excitement or maybe it was the sugar from earlier.

"De-assing the area with a quickness?" Mikaela giggled weakly.

"Basically, running like hell." Sam replied with a smile. He trusted Bee with his life, if he said it was cool, then it was cool. "Bee wouldn't put us in danger."

"…_Don't need to be afraid…No need to be afraid….Everything's gonna be alright…..everything's gonna be okay…best of all best friends…"_ Bee assured through the radio.

"See?" He said as he climbed out. "Let's go say hi." Mikaela followed suit. Once they were out, Bumblebee backed up, leaving Sam and Mikaela standing the center of the circle, facing the large semi.

"Hello." Sam greeted, not knowing what else to say.

The response Sam got from the truck was the shifting its grill, transforming slowly compared to Bumblebee with a deeper version of the musical noise. Around them, the others too began transforming to reveal their own robotic shapes. After what seemed like an eternity in a second of grinding gears and sifting parts, the robots stood at their full heights and looked down.

"That is so freaking awesome." Sam had a huge grin on his face at awe inspiring sight, fighting the impulse to caper about, asking them questions that were probably very rude, not to mention very stupid ("Do you run on batteries like the Energizer Bunny?") while giggling hysterically as his draconic curiosity roused itself. No need to give the impression that he was crazy to the _giant_ _alien robots_. Mikaela shot him a look as a giggle escaped but he ignored it.

Mikaela hid behind him a little as the largest of them (which Sam mentally dubbed, 'The Boss Bot') kneeled down until they were face to face. Sam breath caught in his throat as the brilliant blue eyes so similar to Bee's met his own. It was comforting in a way.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" The robot asked with a very nice, deep voice filled with authority.

Sam nodded, still smiling, "Yes sir."

"You don't seem afraid, unlike the female." The Boss Bot stated, puzzled, "Are you not surprised to see us?"

"Oh yes sir, very surprised. But I trust Bee." Sam explained respectfully, gesturing to the yellow 'bot who seemed to preen under the complement, "I know he wouldn't put us in danger."

The Boss Bot looked over to Bee. For few moments there seemed to be a silent communication between them before The Boss Bot turned back to Sam and Mikaela. "My name is Optimus Prime." He introduced himself, "We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us 'Autobots' for short." The emergency Hummer interjected.

"Autobots." Mikaela whispered behind Sam.

Optimus Prime gestured to the silver sports car, "My first lieutenant, designation: Jazz."

"What's up?" Jazz asked doing a somersault before casually sitting on a car behind him as if it were a chair, "This looks like a cool place to kick it!"

"Hope the other guy has good insurance," Sam murmured to himself. A foreboding hum came from behind him making Mikaela whimpered quietly in response. He turned to look at the former big black truck that Optimus Prime introduced as "My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

In a move out of the old cowboy movies, Ironhide spun two large cannons on his arms in the same way the old cowboys did their guns. When the spinning stopped, both were aims at them with an ominous whine as the ends of the two cannons started glowing, one blue and the other orange as he asked, "You feeling lucky, punk?"

"Mighty big cannons you have there," Sam's mouth moved without engaging his brain, "over compensating for something?"

There was complete silence once the words left his mouth. Mikaela stared at him in horror slowly inching away as he covered his face with his hands, not believing such words had come out of his mouth. Suddenly a twittery noise broke the silence. It took Sam a moment to recognize it as Bee's laughter which was joined by Jazz's.

"The boy has got you pegged, 'Hide." Jazz chuckled.

"Mouthy little thing ain't 'cha?" Ironhide grumbled.

"I'm sorry," Sam apologized sheepishly, peeking through his fingers, "it's just been a weird night."

"I can see why Bumblebee likes you." Ironhide stated with nod of respect, making Sam feel like he had just passed an important test that he didn't even realize was in progress.

Optimus Prime made a noise similar to the clearing of a throat and the laughter subsided. He gestured to the emergency Hummer who was studying Sam, continuing the introductions, "Our chief medical officer; Ratchet."

"The female's pheromone levels suggest she wants to mate with the boy," Ratchet stated, seeming to sniff the air, "but he seems non-responsive to the female's advances."

"How do you know that?" Mikaela suddenly ask, finding her voice, "You just met us."

"Bumblebee has transmitted his observations of your interactions," Ratchet explained, "As well as the interactions between the boy and Bumblebee's Holomatter avatar. Interactions would like to see for myself at a later date, as well as the boy's ability to transform."

"Bee, you and I are going to have a very _long_ conversation later." Sam told the yellow 'bot, embarrassed to the extreme, before changing the subject, "So what's _your_ job title, Bee?"

"Bumblebee is a scout," Optimus Prime answered for him, "and at the moment your guardian."

"Guardian?" Sam asked, "Okay two questions: why doesn't Bee talk? Why do I need a guardian? Not that I'm complaining." He said with a smile to Bee.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle." Ratchet explained as he aimed a red laser at Bee's throat, "I'm still working on them."

"As for why you need a guardian…" Optimus Prime raised a hand to the side of his head and with a small whir, the scenery around them changed into a metallic world filled with large towers and spiked spires, there were metal body parts littering every surface, explosions of light in the distance, huge smoking craters, unimaginable destruction, and total devastation as far as the eye could see.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just," Optimus Prime began in solemn voice, "until we were betrayed by Megatron, who became leader of the Decepticons." The hologram showed a huge, vicious looking robot destroying another, "All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the Allspark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, landing in the Arctic Circle, where Captain Witwicky found him."

"Captain Witwicky…." Sam murmured as his mind made the connection, "the Iceman."

Optimus Prime nodded, "It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. Captain Witwicky accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How did you know about his glasses?" Sam asked in surprise.

"Bumblebee has been tracking your family for some years now." Optimus Prime answered.

"You've been stalking my family?" Asking that rather than what Sam really wanted to ask, _'Is that the only reason you slept with me, Bee? For the glasses?'_

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark," Ratchet interjected, "They'll use its power to transform Earth's machines, and build a new army."

"And the human race will be extinguished." Optimus Prime stated, "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

Sam shifted his weight from foot to foot as all five robots stared at him intently, uncomfortable with scrutiny and the dark turn his thoughts had taken considering his and Bee's relationship. Mikaela turned to him with wide eyes, "Please tell me you have those glasses."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author Notes:

Songs used in this chapter:

**Dream:** He Loves U Not

**Brooke Valentine:** Girlfight (Remix)

**Velvet Revolver:** Get Out The Door

**Toby Keith:** How Do You Like Me Now

Tina Turner: Be Tender with Me Baby

**Destiny's Child:** Happy Face

**Beatles:** Real Love

**Aqua:** Best Friend

So Sam finally meets the Autobots! Yay! There's a little dash of Sam-angst and a little Mikaela abuse too. ^_^

Thanks to everyone whose has read and reviewed!

-BlueLunacy7


	7. Chapter 7: Very Funny God

Title: Owls and Larks

Author: BlueLunacy7

Chapter Warnings: Sexuality (Nothing too bad I think)

Pairings: Bee/Sam

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, the any quotes or lyrics, or song titles in anyway, shape, or form. Basically, nothing you recognize is mine.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 7: Very Funny God**

Parents are never as bad as kids think they are. -Dr. Cameron, House M.D., _Cursed, _

Sam had learned quite a few things tonight.

He learned that earth was the new battle ground for an intergalactic war between two fractions of a highly advanced species. He learned that he had been hunted for his ancestor's glasses that had the map to an artifact that would destroy the world if it fell into the wrong hands. He learned that Bee had shared what was in essence video of them _in flagrante delicto _with all his friends and the one called Ratchet wanted a live demonstration.

While frightening, upsetting and embarrassing in turn, those couldn't truly account for his dark mood. No, what was bothering him as he pretended to drive to his home, what the fact that his emotions might have been used against him, that the soul purpose of his and Bee's relationship, if you could call it that, was to get the glasses.

Even if it turned out like had he was expecting, that Bee had started the relationship out of curiosity would be fine. Okay, not _fine_ exactly, but he could understand and work past it. God knows, all of his past relationships began with someone being curious about him, given his half-breed status.

Dragons were well known for their high sex-drive, something Sam had in abundance thanks to his strange biology. Draconic half breeds were rare, which attracted most of his partners to him in the first place.

But being used simply to get the glasses wasn't something Sam could forgive. His dark thoughts were broken off when Mikaela asked, "Soo…you're a dragon?"

"Half-dragon." Sam corrected. "My dad's human but my mom's a full blooded dragon."

"How did that happen?" Mikaela asked in curiosity.

Happy to have something to take his mind off the dark thoughts in his head, Sam explained, "My mother met my dad at concert. They started dating for a few years before moving in together and then they got married."

"Is that why you weren't you afraid of them?" She asked, gesturing to Bee dashboard, "Because you're part dragon?"

'_It's because I trusted Bee.'_ Sam thought but answered instead with, "That's one reason. I've seen some weird things, not like these guys but still strange. I work for PARA, um, the Paranormal Activity Research Alliance." Sam explained as he pulled into the alleyway behind his house. "Well, to borrow a line from a movie: There are things that go bump in the night and we are the ones who bump back."

"Sounds interesting."

"It is, to a point." Sam said as he climbed out of Bee "Okay, you guys stay here. This shouldn't take long." As he walk to the back fence, there was loud snorting noise, like someone was going to hock a -"Mojo don't!"

"Hugghh!" Ironhide growled in disgust as something large, green and slimy spattered on his hood, "What the slag was that?"

"Mojo," Sam scolded, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "What did I tell you about spitting on cars?"

"Not to on your car if I valued my life or my balls. Judy told me about the camaro." Mojo drawled as he slinked out of the dark on the fence, "Why do you have so many cars following you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"What is that?" Mikaela asked staring at Mojo.

"A pain in the ass." Sam muttered before answering, "This is Mojo, he's a gargoyle. He keeps out the pixies that eat mom's flowers." Turning back to Mojo, "I thought you were visiting family?"

"I was." Mojo eyed Mikaela, "She's pretty, for a human. You fucking her?"

"No, unlike you, I'm capable of being around a female without trying to hump her." Sam retorted," Since you're here, could you go into my room and get my bookbag?"

"Nope. Unlike you, I'm going to get some tonight." Mojo replied take off down the fence quickly.

"And you wonder why you got evicted from your old place, Clay brain!" Sam called after him, before turning back to Mikaela, "Okay you stay here with them. Oh here," he handed her a bandana from his pocket, gesturing to Ironhide, "Get the stuff off of him. It won't hurt you but it'll eat his paint if it dries."

"Why don't you do it?"

"I have to get the glasses." Sam said with a slight smile, "I'll be back in about fifteen minutes or so."

Quickly, Sam ran across the back yard, ignoring the stone path. Getting through the back door and kitchen hastily, Sam called out as he ran up the stairs, "Hi mom, hi dad. I need something out of my room and I'm gone for the evening! It's a PARA thing!"

"Alright but be careful." His mother's voice called up the stairs.

Once Sam was in his room, he grabbed the glasses, sticking them in his back pocket and he grabbed his favorite messenger bag, stuffing it full of everything he thought he would need when a voice asked "What are you doing?"

Sam jumped about a foot in the air and spun around toward the voice. Coming through his window was Mikaela via Optimus Prime. "What are _you_ doing?" Sam asked as he helped her through.

"They're in a hurry." Mikaela replied, looking around his room.

"We need those glasses." Optimus Prime stated as he peered through Sam's window.

It was then that Sam realized that giant alien robots were milling around in his backyard. Oh _joy_. "Yeah I got that. " Sam said looking out the window, "You also need to get out of my mother's flowers bed. Who destroyed the fountain?"

"Dragonfly, who are you talking to?" His mother voice floated up the stairwell.

"No one mom!" Sam called back before turning back to Optimus Prime, "Go hide!"

"Autobots, fall back." Optimus Prime commanded.

Sam locked his door and then turned back to his supply gathering but he could still hear the Autobot commander, "What's the matter with you? Can't you be quiet? He wants us to be quiet!" Optimus Prime didn't sound angry but highly annoyed. Something Sam could understand as his nerves were bad and getting worse. He opened a small jar and poured out a small handful of what looked like chunks of dark orange chalk. Sam popped it into his mouth and swallowed, making a face at tart taste.

"What is that?" Mikaela asked, wrinkling her nose cutely.

"Cesine, basically Dragon caffeine." Sam answered, "It'll give me an energy boost and help me breathe fire if I need to later. Here." He handed her a small rosary and then slipped one around his neck.

"I'm not-" suddenly, there was a loud boom that shook the house.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked bracing himself against the wall. Then the lights went out, "Well, fuck."

There was a knock on the door; followed by his father's voice asking, "Why is this door locked? You know the rule: no locked doors in this house at night."

"Hide." Sam whispered to Mikaela as he went over to the door and unlocked it. He opened the door a bit, making sure to block the view of his room from his parents, "What?"

"Who are you talking to?" His mother asked as she tried to see pass him.

"At this moment, you."

"Don't be a smart-ass." His father scolded.

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" His mother asked looking him up and down.

"One of the pit-falls of working for PARA."

"We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe-"

"It doesn't matter what we thought." His dad interrupted, pushing his way into the room, "Who are we're you talking to?"

"Look, you can't just come into my room like that." Sam objected loudly, praying that Mikaela had found a good hiding spot.

"Oh, you are just so defensive!" His mother exclaimed, suspicious, "Were you...masturbating?"

"Was I master...No, Mom!" Sam denied aghast. '_God what did I do to deserve this?'_

His father just stared at his wife, appalled, "Zip it, okay?"

"It's okay," His mother said in what she thought was a reassuring voice, "It's perfectly normal."

"No, I don't masturbate!" Sam protested loudly without thinking, feeling himself go red. _Of course_ this conversation had to happen while he had Mikaela in his room and giant aliens in his back yard.

"Well that's not healthy." His mother began.

"That's not something for you to bring up." His father interrupted, "That's a father-and-son thing, okay?"

"Father-and-son…no…just no." Sam mumbled, praying for stray lighting bolt to kill him. "That's not something for _anyone_ to bring up."

"I mean, you don't have to call it that word if it makes you uncomfortable." His mother tried once again to reassure him, "You can call it _Sam's happy time_ or _my special alone time with myself._"

"Jesus Christ," Sam muttered covering his face, _'Oh very funny God._' This would be funny if it wasn't happening to him. "Mom, please. Of all conversations I _do not want_ to have at any time with you, the one about my sex life is my top two."

"What has the top spot?"

"A conversation about _your_ sex life."

"Well, Sam, we heard you talking to somebody." His dad changed the subject to another topic Sam didn't want to deal with, "We wanna know who."

Before Sam could say anything, Mikaela suddenly stood up, clearing her throat, "Hi, I'm Mikaela. I'm Sam's girlfriend."

Sam couldn't decide if he wanted to hug or strangle the girl and spoke quickly, "Yeah, she's a girl that is my friend, _that's it_."

Of course neither of his parents was listening to him now, "Gosh, you're gorgeous!" His mother gushed, "Isn't that the prettiest girl? Oh we should go. You do have protection, don't you Dragonfly?"

"Mom…I'm not sleeping with her." Sam lamented, "Why does everyone assume I'm sleeping with her?"

"Here." His father handed him a twenty as they left the room. Sam and Mikaela just looked at each other once the door closed, well, more like Sam was glaring at Mikaela while she looked completely unrepentant. In the silence between them, Sam could hear the argument outside.

"The parents are very irritating."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"

"Can I take them out?"

"Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans! What is with you?"

"Well, I'm just saying, we could...it's an option."

Oh _hell_ no. You did _not_ threaten his parents, even if they were annoying. Sam stomped across the room and stuck his head out the window, snarling, "What the fuck did you say, rust bucket?"

After a bout of name calling and insults that only ended because Optimus Prime used the Commander Voice, triggering a then unknown voice fetish in Sam which _of course_ Ratchet just _had_ to comment on, Sam and Mikaela went down stairs where they were detained by his parents yet again.

While they were being interrogated the doorbell started to ring continuously. When his dad opened the door, a man in full M.I.B regalia was standing there flashing a badge. Both the man and the badge proved to Sam, that for what ever reason, God hated him to night.

It was the E.T Squad, Sector Seven.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author Notes:

Dum dum dum dummmm….it's Sector Seven!

I'm sorry but the whole masturbation conversation was just too perfect and I love Ironhide's suggestion. I just had to use them.

Oh! I have fanart! It's in my profile!

Thanks for reading!

-Bluelunacy7


	8. Chapter 8: Oh Noes! It’s Sector 7!

Title: Owls and Larks

Author: BlueLunacy7

Chapter Warnings: Profanity

Pairings: Sam/Bee

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, the any quotes or lyrics, or song titles in anyway, shape, or form. Basically, nothing you recognize is mine.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 8: Oh ****Noes! It's Sector 7!**

There are people who have an appetite for grief; pleasure is not strong enough and they crave pain. They have mithridatic stomachs which must be fed on poisoned bread, natures so doomed that no prosperity can sooth their ragged and disheveled desolation. -Ralph Waldo Emerson

Sam wondered, as he realized that he couldn't sneak away because Sector 7 agents were freakin' every damn where, that if he asked nicely would Ironhide put him out of his misery?

The Agent who indentified himself as Simmons, was flashing his badge to Sam's parents while other agents filled the yard, scanning their surroundings with strange instruments, evaluating even stranger read outs. Not good, though it was funny to hear his mother yelling at Simmons about her yard. Thankfully the Autobots were gone, since PARA and Sector 7 were _not_ on friendly terms with each other and he wasn't sure if his inference would be in their favor or not.

"Are you Samuel Wikity?" Agent Simmons asked Sam with a creepy smile that he guessed was supposed to be disarming.

"Noo." Sam drawled, "I'm Sam _Witwicky_."

Simmons smiled became sharper, "You work for PARA correct?"

'_Well shit,_' "Yes."

"Do you own a 1976 yellow Camaro?" Simmons asked. When Sam didn't answer, he continued, "It's a National Security matter son."

Sam gave him a disbelieving look, "My car is a National Security matter?"

Then Simmons dropped his bombshell, "We have information that your car is alive."

"It's a sentient haunt." Sam explained as his mind raced to try to figure out who could have given Sector 7 that information so he could kick their asses later, "I don't know how that concerns the E.T Squad since it's a PARA matter."

"Where is your car now?" The agent asked eagerly, ignoring the E.T Squad reference.

"Gone." Sam said with a shrug. '_Like I'm gonna tell you where he is.'_

"Gone huh?" The agent repeated sarcastically, "We need you come with us."

Sam's mother moved in front of him, hands holding a baseball bat, "You're not taking my son."

"Really?" Simmons smirked condescendingly, "You gonna get rough with us?"

"No, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here." Sam father stated adding his own two cents.

"There's something a little fishy about you, your son, and this whole operation you got going on here." Simmons snapped back, taking out a small cylindrical device that began clicking rapidly when he waved it front of Sam, "Fourteen on the counter. Tag and bag'em."

Out of nowhere, agents poured into the room from every direction. Strong hands wrestled and manhandled the four of them roughly out of the house into the front yard and out onto the street, towards a row waiting black SUVs. It was too crowded for Sam to transform and he wasn't sure what the agents would do to his parents if he did.

Struggling, his father yelled out. "Do not say anything, Sam! Not a word, till we get a lawyer!"

"If you hurt my baby, I'll beat the shit out of you bastards!" His mother shouted at the agents as both of them were shoved into a SUV. Mikaela was shoved into another SUV while Sam was dragged to the other side with Simmons.

"I'm going to give you another chance to cooperate us." Simmons stated holding up a cell phone.

"Out of the kindness of your heart I bet." Sam sneered as the agent holding him undid one of the cuffs.

"Got your boss on the phone," Simmons replied handing Sam the phone, "he wants to talk to you."

"What?" Sam growled into the phone, knowing exactly who it was.

"You're going cooperate with Sector 7 and turn the car over to them." The hated nasal twang of Director Badcoke whined over the phone.

"You know what they'll do to him." _'The same thing you would have done, if I had told you about him.'_ Sam didn't take his eyes of Simmons, who smirked at him. '_Please God, gimme one chance to kick his ass, just one and I'll be happy.'_

"We can't afford a fight with Sector 7 at the moment, not with all the activity lately." Director Badcoke retorted, "Do it or you're fired."

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Working with PARA wasn't just a job for Sam; it was training for himself and protection for his parents. If he lost PARA's support his parents would be in danger by dragon hunters, they would be hunted and it would be his fault _again_. He was too young, too weak to protect them without PARA's help.

"You can go to hell." Sam opened his eyes and hung the phone up, dropping it on the ground. He couldn't do it. As mad he was with Bumblebee, even if their relationship as a lie, even if it meant his parents were now in danger, he couldn't do it. "I'm not turning him over to either of you so you can take him apart."

"That was not smart kid." Simmons stated as he cuffed Sam again, "Really not smart."

"I don't fuck my friends over for any reason." Sam replied as he was shoved into a SUV with Mikaela. One by one the line of SUVs pulled smoothly out into the street, and sped off. From behind the house and among a cluster of trees, five pairs glowing blue eyes stared out of the darkness before departing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Just shut up!" Sam told Simmons who kept bugging him to tell him where Bee was as the SUV convoy flew down the road. "I'm not telling you anything."

"Hey, you see this?" Simmons stated with smug superiority that made Sam want to knock his teeth down his throat as the agent took a badge out of his coat and waved it in front of the unimpressed teens, "This is a _do whatever I want and get away with it _badge.

"I've got one of those too." Sam said with a smile that was not nice, knowing his pupils were becoming oblong and his brown irises were streaked with green, "Pull over and I'll show you."

"I'm gonna lock you up forever." Simmons told him, seemingly unconvinced but there was slight tremor in his voice, "You are going to end up a science experiment."

"Yeah right rent-a-cop," Mikaela added her two cents in, "Go back to your mall."

"You, in the training bra," Simmons pointed at her with a glare, "Do not test me, especially with your daddy's parole coming up."

Surprised, Sam looked at Mikaela, titling his head and inquired, "Parole?"

Mikaela didn't look at Sam and said nothing, but if looks could kill Simmons would have been a twitching mess.

"You don't want your boyfriend to know?" He turned to Sam, "Her daddy's in jail for grand theft auto. She's got her own juvie record to prove it! She's a criminal." He looked Mikaela up and down, leering, "Criminals are hot!"

"Is that your problem? You haven't gotten laid in a while?" Sam asked in disgust, feeling the need to defend Mikaela against a common enemy, "I wouldn't have guessed that young _girls_ would be to your taste."

A look of pure fury flashed across the man's face as he snarled "It is time to talk!"

Sam kept his eyes on the agent as he quietly snapped the chain that was holding the hand cuffs together, making sure not to give away the fact that he was free. If the situation was going to dissolve into violence, he wanted to be ready. He was so focused on the agent that he didn't seeing the huge metal foot that slammed down in front of the SUV, too close for the driver to miss. Strangely over the commotion of the collision, Sam could hear the rapid ticking of the odd device Simmons had used earlier.

Suddenly, large fingers came through the windows and the car was abruptly airborne. Blinding light filled the interior of the car as its tires spun loudly and futilely. There was a groan of metal as SUV's roof suddenly gave way, separating from the main body that dropped back to Earth. It bounced wildly on its shocks as its tires made contact with the blacktop below them.

"Boss Bot, you have the best timing." Sam muttered before addressing the agents in the front seat, "Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine, Optimus Prime."

"Taking the children was a bad move." Optimus Prime said sternly as a dozen agents raised their guns, "Autobots! Relieve them of their weapons."

Sam couldn't help but smile as the other Autobots appeared from the darkness with ground shaking thumps. The tide had definitely turned.

"Freeze!" Ironhide bellowed, brandishing his cannons.

"Give me those!" With a wave of Jazz's hand, the agents' guns went flying.

Optimus Prime leaned down, studying the agents a moment before speaking, "You do not seem surprised by our existence."

"Look there are S7 protocols, okay?" Simmons explained nervously, with his hands in the air, "I'm not authorized to communicate with you... except to tell you that I cannot communicate with you."

"Get out of the car." Optimus Prime's eyes narrowed as he ordered sternly with a voice that made Sam wiggle in his seat.

"Uh...me?" Simmons hesitated, "You want me to..."

"NOW!" Sam was the first one out of the car with that order, even with it not directed at him. He finished destroying his handcuffs and looked over at Mikaela, who was finished unlocking hers, "You picked locks too?"

"I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in." Mikaela snapped, throwing the cuffs down, "When have you ever sacrificed anything in your _perfect_ little life?"

Sam's good mood evaporated and the stress of the night made his temper finally snapped, "Listen up, you little bitch and listen well, because I'm saying this once and only once: I. Do. Not. Care. I do not care why your daddy's in jail; I do not care why you have a criminal record." He got right into her face, "You do not know a goddamn thing about me; if you did you would be running the other direction rather than trying to get into my fucking pants. So play your fucking 'pity me' game with someone else cause I am _not_ in the fucking mood."

Sam walked away without giving her a chance to respond, stepping around the car and transforming before going to interrogate Simmons, simply not wanting to be human at the moment. Sam was pleased to hear the gasps from the agents and to see Simmons going pale when Sam approached him, using his size to intimidate.

"You remember bragging about that _do whatever I want and get away with it_ badge?" Sam asked, baring his teeth in a draconic smile, "This is mine."

"You can't kill me." Simmons stuttered. "You can't."

'_But I can scare the crap out of you.'_ Sam thought as he stood in front of the trembling agent, realizing that Simmons was more afraid of _him_ than he was of the Autobots. Filing that information away for later, he learned in close and asked, "Who told you about my car?"

Simmons sneered the best he could over his fear, "Wouldn't you like to know, you over grown lizard?"

Before Sam could respond to _that_, Bee made his opinion known, making Sam back up quickly. What looked like an oil filter came flying out of Bee's crotch, bopping the back of the agent's head followed by a hot spray of liquid _something_ that smelled really foul.

Sam chuckled as Bee basically peed on the agent. "Your maturity level astounds me, Bee."

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man!" Optimus Prime commanded, though Sam noticed he had waited a few moments before making that order. Bee gave them both a looked that said, '_What? He deserved it_.'

"Get that thing to stop, huh?" Simmons complained in disgust.

Sam leaned in once again to speak with the agent, but not to close as the smell was terrible, "You want to answer my questions now?" All he got for his trouble was a glare. Sam had to respect Simmons if only vaguely, he was an S.O.B but he was a dedicated S.O.B.

Raising his head, Sam asked, "Hey Jazz, did you happen to snag cuffs along with their guns?"

It was a little vindictive, okay it was very vindictive.

"Alright, tough guy, take it off." Mikaela had come out of her little sulk thankfully. She was now having her revenge on Simmons as she cuffed him and the rest of the agents together.

"What?"

"Your clothes. All of it. Off." Sam couldn't help but smile at Mikaela's sharp order. He might end up liking her, at least a little.

"What for?" Simmons squawked.

"Well, personally for me, it's because you're an ass." Sam said with a smile, "But for her I think it's because you threaten her dad."

"This is the beginning of the end of your lives," Simmons snarled as he started stripping off his suit.

"I'm sure." Mikaela said patronizingly, "Get behind the pole."

Simmons just didn't know when to shut up. "I'm going to hunt the both of you down."

"Take a number and get at the back of the line." Sam told him when suddenly there was a _whup-whup _of several helicopters in distance. A moment later a fleet of SUV's came roaring down road. Sam couldn't help but comment to Simmons, "You guys are like roaches aren't you? When you find one out in the open, there's like fifty billion of the little bastards in the walls."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was rollercoaster night, going up then down, then up and down again.

Sam was presently clinging upside down to the underside of the bridge, his scales a dull grey, matching the cement perfectly, hiding from the helicopters that were currently searching for them. Optimus Prime clung to the other side of the bridge with Mikaela perched on his shoulder with Sam's bag that he had fished out of the ruins of the Sector 7 SUV.

He would have let Mikaela play dragon rider when they escaped the E.T. Squad. It would have annoyed him to no end but he would have done it. However, at the moment his scales weren't silky smooth as they normally were. Too much stress, too much adrenaline was pumping through him tonight, his scales had taken a sandpaper-like roughness to them that until he calmed down, he couldn't change them. A passive defense, but one that would scrape Mikaela to the bone without protection they didn't have. So she was riding on Optimus Prime, hiding from the E.T. Squad.

They were fine until things decided to go from bad to worse.

One of the helicopters came under the bridge to search for them. Thick purple smoke suddenly filled the area under the bridge, coming from the helicopter. Sam recognized it the moment he breathed it in and began sneezing as his lungs burned: Dragon's Bane.

'_Badcoke, you bastard.'_ Sam thought between sneezes, eyes watering. Dragon's Bane was rare, especially in this form. The only way that Sector 7 could have gotten it was from PARA.

All dragons were violently allergic to Dragon's Bane in all its forms. In pure dragons, it caused swelling of the airways making almost impossible to breathe until antidote was administered. With draconic halflings like Sam, it triggered constant sneezing, making it hard for them to catch their breath. But for them it had one powerful side effect.

Almost completely unaffected in their human forms, while in their draconic forms, it would trigger a halfling's body to _change back_ into a human and then basically locked them into that form for the next several hours.

That's what was happening to Sam.

He clung best he could, beginning to feel light headed as pain racked his body that was quickly and excruciatingly changing from dragon to human. As he lost his grip when the wind from the helicopter's blades batted against him, he heard Mikaela's voice scream, "I'm slipping!"

Both of them were falling. Thankfully the helicopter wasn't below them anymore, so they didn't have to worry about being cut to ribbons but they were still going to die when they hit the concrete below. Optimus tried to save them but the large metal foot only slowed their descent for a moment, leaving them both with painful bruising. Sam closed his eyes and braced the best he could for impact, never noticing that something precious had fallen out of his pocket.

Impact came quicker than he thought it would and with much less pain that he expected, eyes kept close as he spun in disorienting circles, held loosely and warm in something hard, one of Bee's hands he saw as he opened his eyes, meeting Bee's blue ones. In his other hand was Mikaela.

He set them down on their feet with infinite gentleness. A steel mesh net launched from one of the helicopters that were circling like mechanical vultures and looped around one of Bee's arms while another entangled his legs, yanking him off his feet and dragging him across the tarmac.

"Stop it!" Sam shouted, knowing that they wouldn't heed him even if they could hear him. "You're hurting him!"

"Sam, you can't—" Sam ignored her, chasing after Bee. Commandos zipped-lined down from the helicopters, staying just out of Bee's reach and started spraying him with something from the canisters on their backs.

"Get the hell away from him!" Sam screamed, nearing the scene. "He's not fighting back! _He's not fighting back!_"

It was _cold_, whatever it was, producing a thick chemically tasting mist as it froze the water vapor in the air and it was _hurting_ Bee, his cries of pain making Sam's heart twist. Had he been able to, Sam would have transformed and killed them all, damn the consequences but thanks to the Dragon's Bane, for all intent and purposes, he was as human as he could get.

But with dragon's blood running through his veins, however diluted, he was faster and stronger than any mere human.

"_Get the fuck away from him you motherfucking bastards!"_ Sam howled as he grabbed the soldiers nearest to him, throwing him like rag doll into another commando. He grabbed the nozzle from another commando and sprayed him in the face. He slammed his foot into the knee of yet another, smiling when he felt it give.

Several agents rushed forward, grabbing him, trying to restrain him. Sam managed to throw the one off him and kick another one in the stomach but they finally got the restraints on that he couldn't break. Once completely restrained, they dragged him towards the waiting SUV's.

And a self-satisfied Simmons.

"Happy to see me?" Simmons asked with a smug smiled.

Sam didn't say anything, but did something that surprised both his captors and his tormenter. Pushing off the ground hard, Sam curled his legs to his body quickly before kicking out as hard as he could. Both feet made hard contact with Sam's intended target.

Simmons' balls.

The agent groaned in pain and topped over, holding his family jewels.

Smiling grimly as he was dragged to an awaiting SUV, Sam called out before he was thrown inside, "What do you think motherfucker?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author Notes:

I know I'm not the only one who wanted to kick Simmons when he captured Bee.

A friend of mine pointed out that in these last few chapters Sam had become a bit of potty-mouth. The more stressed he gets, the worse his language gets.

This actual borrowed from myself as much as I hate to admit it. The more stressed I get, the more my language deteriorates. It's a habit that's gotten me in trouble and one I've been trying to break.

ROTF rocks! I don't care what the critics say! I can't wait for the DVD!

These author notes contain ROTF spoilers, read at you own risk

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Okay I know Simmons redeems himself in ROTF, but right now he's an ass.

Speaking of ass, did we really need to see his? I mean really? How was seeing Simmons' butt critical to the film? Not even seeing at distance, oh no, it was right there taking up like half the screen. That was just so wrong. Funny as hell but just so freakn' wrong.

Who cried when Optimus died? I knew it was coming and I still cried like baby, even though I knew they would bring him back. Proving once again I am a colossal dork.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It's safe to read again.

Does anyone know when ROTF comes out on DVD? It's December right?

Anyway, only a few more chapters to go until _Owls and Larks_ is finished, yay! I'm planning on a sequel based on ROTF but it may be a while. I'm not sure what to title will be yet, so any suggestions would appreciated, (it doesn't have to stay with a bird theme)

Does anyone know where to find the scripts for both movies?

Thanks for taking the time to read my fic!

-BlueLunacy7


	9. Chapter 9: Ice

Title: Owls and Larks

Author: BlueLunacy7

Chapter Warnings: Mild violence

Pairings: None at the moment but future Sam/Bee

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, the any quotes or lyrics, or song titles in anyway, shape, or form. Basically, nothing you recognize is mine.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 9: Ice**

The reputation of a thousand years may be determined by the conduct of one hour. ~Japanese Proverb

Hours later found Sam dozing unhappily in yet another SUV with an ice pack pressed against his face after a ride in a big army chopper or so he was told, having slept through said ride. Even after that refreshing sleep, he still felt like shit.

After Bee had been captured, Sam had bit, kicked, fought and cursed with language harsh enough to peel paint, generally making the lives of the agents in the SUV with him a misery. He managed to kick out a window, leave an impressive set of teeth marks in an agent's arm and bloody another's nose and quite possibly cracked another's ribs before the strain of too many transformations without true rest, no real food and the side effects of the Cesine wearing off finally took its toll and he passed out.

Not that he got off uninjured. He now had a split lip as well as a cut inside his mouth from his teeth. His right eye was sporting a spectacular shiner whose swelling had gone down enough that he could see out of that eye now, thanks to an ice pack from a surprisingly sympathetic agent, to match the rest of the bruises that were covering his body, making movement painful. Another thing that sucked about Dragon's Bane was it slowed his healing ability down to a crawl.

Mikaela was sitting quietly next to him, no worse for wear (apparently even evil secret government agencies hesitated hitting girls), sensing at the moment that talking to a seething Sam wouldn't be a good idea. Finally the SUV stopped and they were instructed to get out.

Sam knew exactly where they were.

Hoover Dam, number one gathering place for Bad Things.

Sam didn't need his bangles to warn him that this place was creepy. He could feel the malevolence in the air. It was daytime thankfully, most of the truly nasty things came out at night but Sam was _still_ unable to transform, it would still be a few hours yet before he could, which didn't help his mood any. Both his choker and rosary had been torn from his neck in the fight with Sector 7, so the Bad Things knew he was there as well. Hopefully, with the combination of his draconic aura and the fact it was daylight, they wouldn't try anything.

As he got out of the SUV, leaving the ice pack, he saw who was waiting for them.

Simmons.

'_Oooh, you are a __**brave**__ man, Simmons.'_ Sam thought as he approached the agent, noticing the heavy padding on the agent's crotch, _'A very __**stupid**__ and __**suicidal**__ man but a brave one none the less.'_

"Hey kid, I think we got off to a bad start, huh?" Simmons said with a smile, trying to be the nice guy obviously, "You must be hungry. You want a latte, ho-ho, double vente machiatto..."

"Simmons," Sam interrupted with a growl, not in the mood for his bullshit right now, "if you value your life or your balls, you'll get the fuck away from me _right __**now**_.'

"Now I know you're upset-"

"Upset? No, I'm not upset. You see, upset was several exits ago. I'm pissed and quickly working my way into a fucking _rage_." Sam snarled, happily noting that the agent flinched, "The only thing keeping me from throwing your sorry ass over the side and seeing how high you'd bounce is the fact you know where Bee is."

"Son, I need you to listen to me very carefully." Another agent intervened, most likely Simmons' boss if Sam's guess was correct, "People can die here. We need to know everything you know and we need to know it now."

"Okay, fine, you want information." Sam said nodding, "But first I want Bumblebee, my car. I want my parents. I want five minutes alone with Simmons tied up and a taser with fresh batteries. I want my bag that you confiscated from Mikaela. I want Mikaela's juvie record _gone_. I want you to know that if Bee is hurt, alien invasion will be the _last_ of your problems."

"You can't threaten us!" Simmons snapped.

"Oh, it's not a threat." Sam responded with a sharp smile, "It's a promise."

"Alright," Boss agent said, "Come with me, we'll talk about your car."

After Sam issued his promise, he and Mikaela were herded over to a large group of people that included a group of soldiers with dark tans, an older gentleman who looked very important and Sector 7 agents. Recognizing one of the soldiers, Sam walked over.

"I'm Sam Witwicky." Sam introduced himself, holding a hand, "You're Will Lennox, right? Mrs. Sarah's husband?"

"Sarah told me about you helping her out." Lennox shook his hand, a look of relief passing over his face for some reason, "I owe you big."

"Nah, I was happy to help." Sam said with a slight smile, unsure if Mrs. Sarah had told him _all_ about Sam. It also reminded him that he had yet to tell Mrs. Sarah about what Miles had seen, though it was a moot point now.

"What happen to you?" Lennox asked gesturing to Sam's battered face.

"Sector 7 was hurting a friend of mine." Sam stated with a shrug, "I objected."

"All right," Simmons called over the commotion after everyone had introduced themselves, gesturing for them to follow him, "Here's the situation as we have been able to determine: it looks as if we are facing a war against a highly advanced technological civilization. You're here because in one way or another, you've all had direct contact with the NBEs."

"NBEs?" Epps asked.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials," Simmons said condescendingly, "Try to keep up with the acronyms."

"Being a dick-head must be a Sector 7 job requirement." Sam commented loudly to Mikaela, earning a few chuckles from the soldiers and a glare from Simmons, which made Sam wave at him with a mocking smile.

As they walk by the massive turbines in the vast room at the base of the dam, Sam noticed some nasty critters peering out from the shadows of the humming generators. These were the Not Sure creatures, critters that most people caught out of the corner of their eyes that '_vanished'_ when they turned to look. The creepy feeling was getting worse.

A few moments later, they stood in front of a huge metal door at the end of a dim tunnel hundreds of feet underground, where the air was cold, dank and tasted of chemicals that Sam was learning to hate.

"What you're about to see is totally classified..." the boss agent, whose name Sam learned was Banachek, said as the door opened.

The underground cavern was vast. In the center, surrounded by muliti-level framework and girders with strands of tubes, as big as if not bigger than Optimus Prime was Megatron reradiating menace, covered in spikes and blue tinted ice.

"Dear God, what is that?" Keller gasped.

"We think that when he made his approach over the North Pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry." Banachek explained, "He crashed into the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934."

"We call him NBE-1." Simmons stated with pride.

"Actually, his name is Megatron," Sam interrupted. Part of him wished he hadn't said anything because he now had the creepy feeling that Megatron was _watching_ him. He brushed it off as paranoia in this creepy place.

Simmons continued, seeming to ignore Sam, "Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age. The microchip, lasers, cars, space flight: all reverse-engineered by studying him." He sneered at Sam, "NBE-1, that's what we call it!"

"And you'd be wrong, his name is _Megatron_." Sam retorted with a voice laced in ice, "Reverse-engineering? You've been cutting into him haven't you? And taking pieces out?"

"NBE-1 has been in cryostasis since 1935." Banachek stated, "It's most likely it felt nothing-"

Sam's growl rolled through the air like soft, distant thunder, "Are you sure? Or did you just play around in his insides without knowing?"

"Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind-" Banachek started as if try to pacify Sam, sweat beading up on his forehead under Sam's gaze.

"And got locked up in the loony bin for it." Sam stated, prowling closer to Banachek, "You're planning on 'studying' Bee, aren't you?"

"A few passive scans only." Banachek held his hands up in surrender, "Nothing intrusive, no dissection."

"Good because if he ends up in pieces, so will you." Sam snapped, "And I'm pissed enough to eat the evidence." He turned to the others, "All right kids, this big scary one here is Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, essentially the Harbinger of Death, Destruction and all sorts of nastiness that the Secret Squirrel Society has been hiding from you."

"Why are they here?" Lennox asked.

"It's the All Spark, this cube-looking thing." Sam explained, feeling slightly smug that Lennox asked him rather the agents, "There are two sides fighting over it: the Decepticons, who want to use the Cube to transform machines into their new army and take over the universe. Then there's the Autobots, which Bee is apart of," He glared at Simmons and Banachek, "that are trying to stop them."

"Are you sure about that?" Simmons asked looking decidedly uncomfortable. Something about the way he asked and glanced over at Banachek that made Sam put it together.

"You know where it is;" Sam accused with a predatory smile that hurt his lip, "Don't you?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"This is our crown jewel."

Sam could see why. The Cube had an alien beauty to it. Exquisite symbols and glyphs were intricately carved on its gleaming metallic surface, curving and twisting over the edges and corners. Even at a distance, he could feel the energy radiating for the Cube.

"Carbon dating of the debris around the Cube puts it here around 10,000 B.C. The first seven didn't find it until 1913," Banachek said quietly, "They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE-1. President Hoover had the dam built around it." Banachek pointed up, "Four football fields thick of concrete; a perfect way of hiding its energy from being detected by anyone or….any alien species on the outside."

"Wait a moment," Maggie spoke up, "Back up. You said the dam hides the cube's energy. What _kind_ exactly?"

"Good question."

Once again the group herded into another area, this time to a room with a huge mental door, in the center of the room was a high dais with transparent box from which numerous cable ran to.

"Please step inside," Banachek instructed, "They have to lock us in,"

"Why?" Lennox asked as the door slammed shut behind them with a _boom_, followed by series clicks as heavy locks were engaged.

"That would ruin the surprise." Simmons said with a smile that made Sam want to hit him, "Let's just say that things can get a little crazy in here. Does anyone have any mechanical devices? BlackBerrys, key alarms, cell phones?"

"I got a phone." Glen said handing it to Simmons.

"Nokias are real nasty." Simmons comment as goggles were passed out, "You gotta respect the Japanese; they know the way of the _Samurai_."

"Nokia's from Finland." Maggie remarked as Simmons placed the phone into the box.

"Yes, but he's, uh..." Keller said quietly, "you know, strange. He's a little strange."

"A little strange doesn't begin to cover it, sir." Lennox commented, making Sam smile slightly before winching as he put the goggles on. His eyes focused on the box in front of him as Simmons and Banachek flipping switch around the room.

"We're able to take the cube radiation and funnel it into that box," Simmons stated with obvious pride as he hit a button. Sam felt…wrongness echo through him as a silver device on the top of the glass box ejected bright blue energy like azure lighting into the box. The phone began to shake before exploding into miniature robot with red eyes

"Mean little sucker, huh?" Simmons asked as the tiny robot it went about destroying its cage. "Kinda like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from Hell, huh?"

Sam simply started at the tiny Decepticon, wondering if it was a Decepticon because the technology originated from Megatron. He didn't think that Sector 7 was _stupid_ enough to purposefully Decepticons but then again...

Sam felt slightly ill as the feeling of wrongness intensified as Simmons killed the little Nokia-bot and enjoyed the act quite a bit. Eyes fixed on the robot's smoking remains; Sam slowly removed his goggles. It was wrong that they were using such…_sacred_ (that was the only way to describe it) energy in this way.

"You didn't think the United States Military _might_ need to know that you're keeping a powerful alien artifact and a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" Keller ranted to Banachek.

"Until these events, we had no credible threats to national security," Simmons replied.

"Well, you got one now!" He snapped. As if punctuating his words, there was the sound of distant explosions and the bright lights of the room flickered. "Gentlemen, they know the cube is here."

"Well that's simply fan-_fucking_-tastic." Sam remarked.

"Banachek here," the agent snapped into a communication device, "What's going on?"

"The NBE-1 hangar has lost power," A staticy voice said, "And the back-up generator isn't strong enough to power the cryostasis unit…"

"Where's your armory?" Lennox demanded.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sam's hands shook violently, sweat trickled down his skin as his heart thump hard in chest and his stomach twisted.

He couldn't do this. He could _not_ do this.

He _had_ to, if he was going to save Bee.

"Sam?"

Sam jumped, almost dropping the syringe, "Okay, that's it. I'm getting you a bell."

"Are you okay?" Mikaela asked, seeing Sam's pale face. "What are you doing?"

They were in the Sector Seven armory with soldiers and agents darting about, arming themselves. Sam was sitting over in a corner on a metal box trying to get up the nerve to stick the freakishly long needle into his arm.

"Trying to give myself an injection," He said shakily as he held up the syringe he had taken from his bag that he had _finally_ got back. It was small as syringes go, about the size of an Insulin syringe but to Sam it was the size of his arm, "This is the antidote to Dragon's Bane."

"Will you be able to transform then?" She asked.

"It will still take a little while but it'll take less time than waiting for the Dragon's Bane to wear off by itself." Sam took a deep breath and jammed the needle into his arm with a squeak. As quickly as he could with shaking hands, Sam injected the liquid into his body. Swallowing the bile that rose in his throat, he waived off Mikaela who asked if he was okay, and quickly walked over to Simmons, "We need Bee; he'll know what to do with the cube."

"Are you nuts?" Simmons sneered at him while fiddling his gun, "We're not letting that thing near the Cube!"

"It the only chance we've got!" Sam snapped as another concussion blast made the lights flicker once more.

"I have lives at stake here lizard boy!" Simmons snapped back.

"That's why we need allies!" Sam snarled getting closer to the agent, wanting to beat the shit out him for his insult. Calling a dragon a lizard was like calling a black person a nigger. The only thing saving the agent from Sam pounding his face in was that Simmons was ignorant of this fact, "We need all the help we can get!"

Lennox had enough. Pushing Sam out of the way, he grabbed Simmons by the front of his jacket, picked him up off his feet and slammed him into the vehicle next behind him, "Take the kid to his car!"

The Sector 7 agents in the armory drew their weapons as did Lennox's men. Without really thinking about it, Sam placed himself between Lennox and the agent whose gun was aimed at the Captain, hoping the agent would hesitate shooting an unarmed civilian. Even if he did shoot, Sam could take a gun shot better than a normal human.

He hoped so any way.

"There's an alien war going on, and you're gonna shoot me?" Simmons asked incredulously from behind Sam who was not willing to take his eyes off the agent in front of him.

"We didn't ask to be here." Lennox retorted, sharply.

"I'm ordering you under S7 executive jurisdiction-" Simmons began confidently.

"S7 don't exist!" Epps pointed out.

"Yeah, and we don't take orders from people who don't exist!" Lennox stated.

"I'm gonna count to five." Simmons threatened.

Lennox came back with, "I'm gonna count to three."

"SIMMONS!" Keller called through the tension.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'd do as he says." Keller stated in a slightly mocking voice, "Losing's really not an option for these guys."

"You want to lay the fate of the world on Lizard Boy's Camaro?" Simmons asked blandly, "That's cool."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author notes:

There maybe one or two chapters left in _Owls and Larks_. Of course with school starting back up, the updates with be slowing down a bit.

To my wonderful reviewers:

Mikaela-bashing is always so much fun.

On robot/human-interaction, while I don't want to give anything away there maybe hint of Human/bot relations in later chapters. I'm planning on doing a sequel to this based on ROTF, so there maybe some human/bot action there.

Reasons as to why Simmons fears Sam more that the Autobots:

Simmons was prepared for giant alien robots. He wasn't prepared really for a dragon and Sam was the first dragon that he'd seen live and in color so to speak. He got used to giant alien robots from dealing with Megatron.

Also, some of the fear of Sam is instinctual. I read somewhere that almost every culture as a version of the dragon myth that is treated with awe or fear, so think coming off to face with one would be a scary thing, especially if it's mad at you.

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed

-BlueLunacy7


	10. Chapter 10: Mission City

Title: Owls and Larks

Author: BlueLunacy7

Chapter Warnings: Sexual humor, badly rewrite action scene

Pairings: Bee/Sam

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, the any quotes or lyrics, or song titles in anyway, shape, or form. Basically, nothing you recognize is mine.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter 10: Mission City**

Smooth seas do not make skillful sailors. -African Proverb

Behind yet another set of steel doors was _yet_ _another_ cavernous room with light so bright it hurt Sam's eyes. Sector 7 had kept their part of the deal, Bee wasn't in pieces, so Sam didn't have to launch a campaign of ass-kicking just yet, but he was restrained to a slab, with electricity dancing over the jerking yellow metal frame.

At first, it looked as if they were torturing poor Bee and Sam was quite ready to make sure Simmons could never reproduce until he heard the noises Bee was making. Noises Sam knew _very_ well, noises that he'd got Bee to produce time and time again: cute little squeaks, squeals and warbling wails.

Whatever Sector 7 was doing to Bee wasn't hurting him…in fact, he seemed to getting…._off_ on it.

"Bee, are you okay?" Sam called over the noise, just to make sure because this was just too freakin' ridiculous.

"…_Ooh aah…Just a little bit….Ooh aah….A little bit more….Ooh aah…." _The song trailed off as wail emerged from Bee as his metal frame gave a tremendous jerk and flopped back down onto the slab.

"Did he just…" Mikaela asked, flushing in embarrassment.

"That's what it appears." Sam replied blandly, rubbing his mouth and trying desperately to keep a straight face as creative uses of car batteries and jumper cables ran through his mind. '_Down boy, down.'_ He told his libido. "Are you done?" Sam asked Bee sarcastically, "Because we can come back."

"…_.Let me up, baby, I've had enough…."_

"That's what I thought." Sam replied as the soldiers looked on in confusion that was slowly changing to understanding.

"Release it on my authority," Banachek commanded.

"He's not an 'it'!" Sam snapped, his mood souring as the techs in the room released the restraints on Bee.

Everything was fine, for a few moments anyway, until Bee looked Sam over. Once he took in Sam's bruised and battered form, he went from honey bee to killer bee in a blink of an eye. A strange mask slid over his face and with a lighting fast move, Bee scooped Sam up in one hand, holding him close, while other hand became a humming cannon aimed at the others in the room.

"_Let the bodies hit the floor…Let the bodies hit the floor…"_ Blasted through Bee's speakers as he aimed his cannon at the humans who hurt his Sam, "_Let the bodies hit the floor…Let the bodies hit the flooooor!..."_

'_Oh shit!'_ "Bee! Bumblebee!" Sam called, rapping his knuckles hard on the yellow armor to get his attention before Bee shot someone who was not on Sector 7's payroll, "I know you're pissed baby, it's totally understandable but Megatron and the Cube are here! We have to get it out of here before Megatron wakes up!"

Bee instantly headed towards the access door with a trail of humans behind him. Being carried by giant robot alien while he gave directions was the coolest experience Sam had ever had. Not only could he see everything, he felt completely safe Bee's arms. It only took them a few minutes to arrive at the Cube's hangar thanks to Bee's long strides.

The cube was even bigger close up and seemed to hum with power that made Sam's hair stand up a bit; it was awe inspiring, staring at another species' life force. But Sam voiced what everyone of flesh was thinking, "How are we going to move this thing?"

"_..Lucky for you I'm a freaking genius..." _Bee gently sat Sam down and looked up at the Cube for a moment. He retracted his cannon before placing his hands on a corner of the Cube. Light flashed and danced, the Cube began to collapse inward on itself until Bee was holding a much smaller Cube, which he held out to Sam.

Sam took the Cube from Bee's metal fingers and a pleasurable buzzing sensation dance up his arms and he shivered, "Hot Damn."

"…_do you feel okay?.." _Bee asked as he watched Sam with concern as he swayed on his feet.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay," Sam replied with a weak reassuring smile, tucking the Cube under his arm before turning to the others, "Okay G.I Joes, what's the plan?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"This is not a good plan." Mikaela commented from the passenger seat.

"Yes, I know, thank you for that." Sam glanced into Bee's back seat for what felt like the hundredth time. Sitting on one of the seats, looking completely harmless with a seatbelt holding it in place was the Cube. As Megatron began to thaw, it was suggested that they take the Cube to Mission City and hide it while the others who stayed at the dam attempted to send out a radio signal for military support to get the Cube to safety.

Nobody liked the plan. It was a stupid, sucky, desperate plan. On one hand, if they were attacked (which was looking more like a '_when'_ situation rather than an '_if'_) in Mission City, lots of people could and would get hurt. However, if they had better chances of hiding in a city and keeping the All spark out of Megatron claws.

So with an escort of Sector Seven assault vehicles, they raced towards Mission City and passed the Autobots going in the opposite direction. With the squeal of breaks and blast of horns, the Autobots did an impressive and probably illegal u-turn and joined the odd convoy. Having the strength of the Autobots made Sam feel a bit better about the whole thing.

Until he saw that their convoy had attracted some unwanted attention. "Oh _fuck_."

"It's the same cop!" Mikaela stated unnecessarily as a familiar police car blasted its sirens to clear the traffic as a military _something_ was simply tossing cars that got in its way with what looked like a big fork.

The Autobots kept blocking the trailing vehicles, keeping them from getting too close until finally, one of trailing duo had enough. The military whatever-it-was suddenly transformed into a grotesque hunchbacked robot who proceed to skate along the highway and tearing violently through cars.

"Oh _hell_ no!" Sam grasp as he watched out the back window as the grotesque robot slammed into Optimus Prime just after he had gotten through transforming.

"Will he be okay?" Mikaela asked as Bee jerked forward with a burst of speed.

"…_.Better, Faster, Stronger…."_ Bee answered, calming both their fears as they lost the unwanted tag alongs.

Moments later they arrived in amid the chaos of Mission city minus one Optimus Prime. From what Sam could tell, the communications black-out had taken its toll and people were losing their freaking minds, which made clearing the streets harder.

Sam and Mikaela climbed out of Bumblebee as a jet flew over head. Green smoke billowed around them as Epps used an old radio Captain Lennox had gotten from somewhere to try and contact the jet over head, "Raptor, Raptor, do you copy? We have your visual. Green smoke is the mark, provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction."

The jet turned around and headed back, but gave no answer.

Goosebumps broke out on Sam's skin, something was wrong. Epps seemed to sense it too, "Please tell me you copy..."

"It's Starscream!" Ironhide bellowed suddenly transforming and scaring the crap out of everybody, "Back up, take cover! Bumblebee...!"

"Oh no, no, no, no, _**MOVE!**_ Retreat, fall back!" Lennox shouted and everyone scrabbled to cover as Bee transformed quickly and helped Ironhide grab a truck to use it as a shield as the jet came closer.

"Back up! Back up! Incoming!" Ironhide shouted as the world became an explosion of color, sound and smoke.

The force of the explosion flung Sam backwards, hard. "Puss-sucking winged lizard!" Sam cursed the jet; not caring if was inappropriate. Coughing trying to clear the smoke and dust from his lungs, the sound of Lennox and Epps snapping at each other came first as the ringing in his poor ears faded.

"What the hell was that?" Lennox yelled, making Sam winch in pain.

"What are you talking about?" Epps shouted back.

"What do you mean, what am I talking about?" Lennox barked, "They shot at us!"

"That's alien!" Epps snapped back, "That ain't friendly!"

"Well no fucking duh!" Sam snarled as looked around the best he could from his position, his sore body protesting even that little movement, as the smoke and dust cleared a bit, the damage inflicted by Starscream was revealed, Sam caught sight of Bee.

Bee was slowly and painfully dragging himself along the pavement toward Sam.

"Bee!" Sam scrambled to his feet, falling painfully a few times, running towards Bee before having made a conscious decision to do so, his body screaming at the movement, and his heart in his throat before dropping to his feet when he surveyed the damage.

Bee's legs were _gone; _all that was left were stumps with sparking wires and leaking tubes_._

"Oh god, baby, don't move," Sam told Bee before looking around, his voice rising to a shriek, "_Ratchet!_ God damn it! Where the fuck are you?"

Sam was vaguely aware of Mikaela running off but he didn't care. Desperately, he tried to transform, getting only a sharp pain through his body for his troubles, letting him know that even with the antidote, it would still sometime until the Dragon's Bane wore off completely.

Frustrated tears filled his eyes as he tore his shirt into strips, tying off the leaking tubes the best he could, ignoring the burning sensation as the liquid dripping from them splashed into the cuts on his hands. What was the point of being bad-ass dragon if he couldn't transform when he needed to? Sam was completely and utterly helpless. To make matters worse, a tank was firing into the street. As the Autobots moved to intercept it, the tank transformed and the fight really began.

As Sam worked, Bee picked up the Cube which had been laying in the middle of the road and tried to hand it to Sam, gesturing for him to run. Sam took the Cube but told him, "I'm not leaving without you, so get that fucking thought out of your head!"

"Sam!" Mikaela's voice called out followed by a blast of horn as she pulled up in a blue and white tow-truck.

"Oh you beautiful girl!" Sam said with a smile and actually kissed her on the cheek before stating, "Let's get him the hell out of here!"

Sam went to put the Cube in the front of the truck when he tripped over something and fell on top of the Cube. He yelped in surprise as sparks danced over his body. The tow-truck next to him shuddered violently as the Cube's power danced over the metal frame.

"Shit shit shit!" Sam cursed, scrambling away as the tow-truck began to transform into a bulky robot, remembering what had happing at the Dam. But as he got to his feet, he realized it wasn't attacking and with a quick glance to the face he saw the robot had _green_ eyes, not red.

"Help?" It asked, sounding very young and unsure, looking back and forth from the cannon Bee had aimed at it to Sam, "Help?"

"Yes, yes help us." Sam said coaxingly to it, hoping he had understood it right. That it was asking them if _they_ needed help, "Our friend is hurt we need you to help us get him some place safe."

"Help." The tow-truck robot nodded and became tow-truck again, using its hook and chain to quickly and gently hoist Bee onto its back. Sam praised the tow-truck (named Longarm, though how he knew that he couldn't say) as he and Mikaela secured Bee.

As they were getting ready haul ass out of there, Lennox and his men ran up to them, "Sam, you got the Cube?"

"Yes-"

"All right, I can't leave my guys back here, so here, take this flare." Lennox said grabbing Sam by the shoulders, turning him around and pointed at a building. "Okay, see that tall white building with statues on top? Go to the rooftop, set the flare and signal the chopper, and set the flare..."

Sam's mouth went dry at the thought of leaving Bee and running through the chaos as a _human_ but he didn't have a choice, if the Decepticons got the Cube, they would all die. So instead he asked, "What about you guys?"

"We'll hold them off. You need get the Cube into military hands or a lot of people are gonna die." Lennox replied before turning to Epps, "Get those Black hawks down here! That building, okay!"

Epps nodded, "Army Black Hawk, requesting immediate evac for civilian boy with precious cargo, headed to rooftop marked by flair."

"Sam, I will protect you." Ironhide reassured him, both cannons humming ominously.

"Okay, just don't step on me!" Sam nodded; he turned back to Bee, Mikaela and Longarm, "You guys, be careful. Longarm, take care of them!"

Sam took off towards to building, running as fast as he could. He was faster than any human even in this form but with the panicking people who would not get out of the god damn way, debris and the explosions all around, it was slow going, even with Ironhide thundering beside him.

Behind him there was roaring voice filling the air, "_**DECEPTICONS ATTACK!**_" But Sam didn't stop, didn't looked back, running from the battle and chaos. He had almost made it to the building, when Ironhide was blasted of his feet.

Sam staggered and fell when the ground beneath his feet shook, looking over shoulder and seeing an ice-less Megatron speeding towards them. Sam scrabbled up and called over to where Ironhide lay, "Did you die on me, Rust bucket?"

"Takes more than that to do me in," Ironhide growled getting up, "Get to the building, you mouthy glitch! _**Move!**_"

Sam ran into the building and raced up the first set of stairs he saw as fast as he could. He almost fell when Megatron slammed into the building, destroying the wall, taunting "_**I SMELL YOU, BOY!**_"

"Yeah well, you're ugly!" Sam shouted back as he kept pounding up the stairs, sweating as his legs screamed for him to stop and finally he made it to the top. With hands shaking so bad from fatigue he nearly dropped it, Sam ignited the flare. He couldn't help but smile as a helicopter appeared.

Sam ran to hovering helicopter at the edge of the building. Holding onto a statue with one hand, leaned out as far as he could as the solider inside the aircraft reached for the Cube. It was out of the corner of his eye that Sam saw a robot, one that looked like he'd once been a helicopter itself, land onto the roof of another building and take aim.

"Watch out!" Sam yelled to the chopper, pulling the Cube back and falling on the roof top as a missile hit the helicopter in front of him. He curled up with Cube to protect himself as the helicopter exploded. As Sam got up and tried to decide what to do next, Megatron came through the roof.

Sam ran to the edge of the roof, looking for a ladder or something he could crawl down on. "Damn it!" Sam cursed, seeing no place to go he turned and faced Megatron, who was now fully on the roof top. Megatron was a terrifying sight, each move he made screamed of strength and complete confidence in his supremacy, Sam could understand how Megatron had rallied troops to his cause.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshling?" Megatron asked in a voice that was suited for a villain that made fan girls melt as he prowled on the roof top.

"Does it matter?" Sam said as pulled himself onto the ledge of the building, clinging to a statue with one hand for balance. "I'm pretty much screwed anyway."

"Brave words. It is a pity you are flesh, boy. I could use one like you in my army." Megatron chuckled darkly, sending shivers down Sam's spine, "Give me the AllSpark, and you will live to be my pet."

"Kinky." Sam muttered before replying, "There's no way in hell I'll give you the Allspark!"

"Oh, so unwise..." Megatron purred.

Seeing no where else to go, Sam held the Cube close and prayed to whatever Gods were listening, before calling out tauntingly, "You want this cube, Megs? Come get it!"

Sam turned and jumped off the edge off the building before Megatron could grab him.

It was the stupidest fucking thing he had ever done in his goddamn life, which was probably going to end shortly with him as a greasy spot on the ground. Wind howled passed him as he fell, gripping cube as hard as he could. It was do or die now. If he did transform, he would live...possibly. If he didn't transform, he would die. Waves of pain slammed through his body as he tried to transform. If he didn't transform, Megatron would get the Cube. If he didn't transform, everyone he loved and cared for would die.

Eyes tightly close against the wind, he didn't see the tiny sparks dance over his hands from the Cube.

Something inside him shifted and he felt bodiless for a heartbeat…and shed his human form. With the same grace and flexibility of a cat, Sam landed on all fours; fully draconic with scales the color of fresh blood that raised up a bit, enough the now razor-sharp edges were visible. As he put the Cube between his teeth so he could run unimpaired, Megatron landed hard behind Sam and managed to grab him.

Sam gasped in surprise and swallowed the Cube by accident.

'_Goddamn it!'_ Sam howled mentally, as the Cube made its painful way down his throat, _'My luck cannot be this bad!' _

Until he got the Cube out he couldn't breathe fire or ice now, not without hurting himself badly. He squirmed, gnawed and clawed at the metal hands holding him, feeling some of his scales break off. Had Megatron not been a creature of metal, the scales would have lodged themselves in his flesh while the moisture from the spilled blood caused them to swell and dig deeper, making them almost impossible to remove without causing more damage.

As it was, they broke off uselessly and harmlessly, falling to the ground like gems glittering in the sun.

"Stay still, you little cretin!" Megatron growled as his hands started to pull in opposite directions. Sam felt the bones in back pop, which actually felt good for a few seconds. Knowing Megatron would quite literally tear him in half in a few moments, Sam spat on the hand closest to his head but it wasn't saliva that splattered slimily on the metal claws holding him but a highly corrosive acid.

Acid was last resort of any dragon, which why there wasn't much literature on the subject. Not only did it burn the throat and left an acidic aftertaste, it ate through just about anything, including dragon scales. It would take longer but it would eventually burn through to the vulnerable flesh beneath the scales. If the acid didn't kill, it was quite possible that the bacteria in the acid would.

"Disgusting thing!" Megatron roared as the acid hissed and smoked, Sam managed to wiggle out of the grip as the metal claws began to weaken, hitting the ground hard.

Before Megatron could grab Sam again, Optimus Prime scooped up Sam, cradling him against his metal chest, "Do you have the Cube?"

"Yesss.." Sam croaked painfully as the jolting from Optimus running made him feel ill.

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it." Optimus gently dropped Sam to the ground and turned to face Megatron, "At the end of this day, one shall stand... one shall fall!"

"You still fight for the weak! That is why you lose!" Megatron roared. "_**JOIN THEM IN EXTINCTION!**_"

The Titans tumbled together, crashing into buildings and slamming into each other as Sam tried to get out from under their feet. Jets above unloaded their missiles onto Megatron, narrowly missing Optimus. One jet in particular Sam could swear looked familiar…

In the pandemonium and chaos, both robots had ended up on the ground with Sam between them. Sam saw a gapping hole in Megatron's chest armor. If pushing the Cube into Optimus' chest would kill _him_….it would work on Megatron… then Optimus wouldn't have to sacrifice himself.

With that a plan in mind and before anyone could stop him, Sam charge the prone form of Megatron. Quick as a snake, he climb onto the monster's chest and managed to vomit out the Cube, holding it in his teeth as he slammed it into gaping hole.

It was like sticking his nose into an inferno of power. Megatron convulsed beneath him, trying to claw Sam off, bellowing, "I'll kill you...!"

'_Not if I kill you first, asshole!'_ Sam held on, feeling the Cube starting to shatter in his mouth, the shards cutting deep into his tongue and gums. Finally, the power stopped flowing and Megatron stilled beneath him. Sam weakly lifted his head and spat some of the blood that was filling his mouth on to the sidewalk. Sam climbed (fell) down off the body of Megatron as Optimus got to his feet.

"You left me no choice brother," Optimus stated sadly.

'_Brother?'_ Sam sluggishly as he stood woozily on his feet. He felt weak and sick as every part of his body screamed its pain at him.

"Sam, I owe you my life." Optimus declared solemnly. "We are in you debt."

Nah," Sam said shaking his head, stopping when he nearly fell over, "You're my friend, yeah? And friends don't let friends sacrifice themselves to stop an evil motherfucker with a stick up his ass who want wants to destroy the world 'cause he's an ass." He stated as his vision began to darken, "At least not without trying to stop it."

"Are you all right Sam?" Optimus' voice came distantly over the roar of the waves in his ears.

"You know, I really don't think so." Sam murmured as darkness swallowed him and he knew nothing more.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author Notes:

Songs used in this chapter:

Gina G: Ooh Aah...just A Little Bit

Drowning Pool: Bodies

Used Pretty Handsome Awkward

Happy birthday to meee!

So evil cliffy I know. But things will end well, I promise!

Thanks for reading!

-Bluelunacy7


	11. Chapter 11: Dream a little dream

Title: Owls and Larks

Author: BlueLunacy7

Chapter Warnings: Profanity

Pairings: Sam/Bee

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, the any quotes or lyrics, or song titles in anyway, shape, or form. Basically, nothing you recognize is mine.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 11: Dream a little dream

Life is like a game of cards. The hand you are dealt is determinism; the way you play it is free will. ~Jawaharlal Nehru

It had been 6 very long hours since the battle of Mission City that had decided the fate of the world. While there had been many grievous injuries amid the Autobots and their allies, by some miracle all casualties had been among the Decepticons' number.

The former command center of Sector Seven was now acting as temporary headquarters for the Autobots. While Optimus was using the former 'N.B.E-1' hanger as a place for negotiations, Ratchet had claimed the Allspark's chamber as his med-bay and was currently repairing Bumblebee's legs as Longarm was parked in a corner, absorbing the data-packet that Ratchet had given him.

According to Ratchet, Longarm was a 'born' as Autobot youngling rather than Decepticon or a neutral. Even though he, like most of earth's technology, had been build from Decepticon technology, he had somehow imprinted on Bumblebee, identifying himself as an Autobot. Once he had absorbed the data-packet, Ironhide would take over his basic weapons training.

"You have all the parts you need?" Sam asked, curled up as close to Bee as he could get and not be on his lap or in Ratchet's way, carefully grooming himself. Meticulously he pulled off scales that were dull in color as if they were covered with a fine layer of dust and ate them to for the nutrients contained; leaving soft, scale-patterned skin exposed which in turn harden into new shiny scales. Dragons had two types of shedding. A light shedding that was simply the top layer of his scales that came in strips or the heavy shedding he was dealing with now in which the whole scale came off. Neither was fun since they both itched horribly.

Five hours after the battle of Mission City, Sam had awakened with a pounding headache, nausea and pain that were fading fast. While most of the injuries from Mission City had healed, he lost several of his teeth (they would grow back) and the inside of his mouth was still tender as was his throat and crop.

And he was really, really, really hungry.

"Yes, your government is...ah…'footing the bill' for the spare parts we need." Ratchet replied as he worked.

"Good." Sam replied, pleased with information. It was really good since Sam had been quite willing to start selling off pieces of himself to get the money they needed. Dragon parts were always in high demand. "And they're going to be alright?"

"Yes, yes, both Bumblebee and Jazz will be fine." Ratchet replied grumpily as he continued to work.

"Careful Scales," Jazz called out from where he was parked in car mode, "Doc Hatchet has tendency to throw things at doubters of his skills."

"You should be recharging." Ratchet growled at Jazz, "Megatron nearly ripped your spark out."

Jazz brushed it off, "I'm fine Doc."

"Oh no, I do not doubt the Great and Powerful Ratchet's skills," Sam replied with a smile, "Just I'm kind of fond of Bee and you're the only one short enough for me to talk to without looking up too far."

"_Haha haha haha haha haha haha haha haha ha."_ Came from Bee's radio as Jazz stated with a laugh of his own, "Ironhide's right, you _are_ a mouthy glitch."

"_You're_ going to have a glitch if you don't get back into recharge." Ratchet commanded, raising a wrench as if to throw it at the Solstice.

"Your wish is my command, oh Great and Powerful Ratchet." Jazz replied laughing.

Sam turned his attention to Bee, "So, you feeling better Bee?"

"…_when I am with you, my needle hits groove, and a song rings out so clear…__ How you been feelin'?...How you been feelin'... ?__"_

"I'm just hungry." Sam said with a smile; "I'm going to put Papa John's out of business when I get out of here."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mikaela Banes couldn't help but wonder what the hell she had gotten into as she stood at the entrance to the Allspark's chamber watching Sam easily converse with the Autobots as if he had known them for years. Ever since she had gotten into Sam's car, her life had been one surprise after another.

Finding out that said car was giant alien robot and that earth next battle ground in an intergalactic war between two fractions, one bent on destruction, the other trying to stop them.

Finding out that a secret branch of the U.S government had powerful alien artifact and a hostile alien robot under Hover Dam, like a dirty secret hidden in the basement.

Finding out that Sam was a shape-shifting _dragon._ Strangely, it was the last that had truly thrown her for a loop.

While she didn't believe in little green men from Mars per say, the universe was too big for there not to be life elsewhere. But dragons were purely myth and legend, creatures found in the pages of fantasy books. Learning that you were attending school with one was a bit jarring to say the least. It didn't help that she had slight crush on Sam, not that she had ever acted on it before. She and Sam were on different sides of the high school spectrum. She was popular and he was not, showing any interest in him on her part would threaten her status. Though if _he_ chased _her_, well that would be fine. It was expected.

But Sam _didn't_.

Oh she knew he thought she was pretty. She had seen him look her over when they were out in hallway between classes, taking in her form as the other boys did. But unlike those other boys, there was no telltale lust in his eyes, he admired her the way someone would admire a beautiful art piece, with appreciation but nothing more.

At first she simply assume he was gay, but he had dated a Goth girl for about two months and according to her, Sam was very _gifted_ in bed. _Intense_ was the word she used. His lack of interest made Mikaela want him more; it was a matter of pride.

That night he had giving her a ride home, she had seen a hunger in his eyes. Thinking she had won, she almost kissed him until Bee had interfered. Undeterred, she had tried again, only to be dragged into an alien war and learned that Sam's _car_ had an interest in him as well.

Then it had turned out Sam was a dragon, which made her want him more. Who wouldn't want a dragon?

The competition was on.

A car couldn't be to Sam was a woman could be and beside dragons _preferred_ maidens as she had told Bee. When Bee had a pitched a fit and drove off, Sam snapped at _her_. Not one to give up, she stayed with Sam and had introduced herself as Sam's girlfriend to his parents when they were after the glasses. She still held out when Sam had snapped at her when Optimus had saved from the Sector 7 agents.

But during Sector 7's capture of Bee and later at Mission City, she knew she didn't have a chance. The way Sam had fought the agents, howling and screaming the entire time, becoming vicious and violent, the way Sam had looked as if his heart would break when Bee's legs had gotten blown off in Mission City stomped out any hope she had about snagging him for herself.

All she could do now was bow out gracefully.

Her introspection was interrupted by Maggie and Glen.

"Oh my god…" Maggie gasped as Glen mumble with wide eyes, "Wow…"

It was a toss-up really, who was being gawked at the most: Sam or the Autobots.

Sam was really a beautiful dragon, built more like a cat than a lizard, with gleaming scales in iridescent shades of blue. An elegant head in with large almond-shaped green eyes was set gracefully on a neck shaded that connected to strong, svelte body in ultramarine with deep blue breast scales and dark sapphire shading along the spine with legs in a unique combination of fine bones and solid muscles. His long tail curled around the cruel cornflower blue talons of his blue-black forefeet.

"Hi guys!" Sam greeted cheerfully with that strange accent of his, "Come on over, I promise I won't bite….not hard anyway."

"…_Come on over…Pull up a seat-take a load off your feet…"_

As they walked into the chamber, Mikaela glance over to where Bee and Jazz were asked "Will they be okay?"

"Yes, they will be fine, as soon people stop asking me that and let me work." Ratchet snapped as he worked.

"…_.just a grouch …."_

"Ignore Nurse Ratchet, he's a grump." Sam advised. Ratchet glared him, grabbing a wrench, "Yeah, throw that me." Sam dared him, completely without fear, "I'll return it with interest."

Ratchet went back to work, mumbling what sounded like "Mouthy glitch." There were noises from both Bee and Jazz that sounded like laughter that stopped when Ratchet glared at them.

"Apparently 'mouthy glitch' is my new name here." Sam informed them in a stage whisper.

Seeing Sam was in a good mood, Mikaela finally worked up the nerve to ask the question she had been wanting to ask ever she had first saw him as a dragon, "Can…can I touch you?"

"Sure, I don't mind." Sam looked over at Maggie and Glen, "You guys can too if you want."

Gently, Mikaela ran her hand across one shoulder, marveling the silky smoothness of his scales and the muscles coiled beneath. It reminded her of her cousin's pet snake except that Sam was giving off a lot of heat. As close as she was, she saw faint swirling patterns on each individual scale and that skin around his shoulder joint wasn't scaled; it felt like fine suede under her fingers.

"You're warm." Glen exclaimed, brushing his hands along the scales.

Mikaela giggled a little as Sam's ears twitched. They almost didn't match the rest of him, charmingly large and mobile; they resembled the ears of a deer. Not something one would expect on a dragon but she couldn't help but find them cute.

"Of course I am." Sam replied as he angled his large head so he could look at them. Mikaela could see that his eyes weren't simply green but many shades of green in striations around a vertical pupil, "Dragons aren't reptiles, you know."

"Weren't you red before?" Maggie asked in puzzlement.

"Dragons can change the texture and colors of their scales for both camouflage and defense," Sam explained changing his scales to red, then to green and back to his original color, "or when they feel strong emotions."

Bee apparently decided that he too would like to pet Sam, placing a hand on the back of Sam's head and running it down his spine like one would pet a cat. The effect on Sam was instantaneous.

"Oh. My. God." Sam sighed in pleasure and began kneading the concrete beneath his feet as he leaned into Bee's hand with his eyes half closed, "Right there, right there, right there, oh my god, don't stop, don't stop, don't ever stop. Ooooh." Sam babbled, simply going limp as endorphins flowed through his body chasing away the last of his pain when Bee started rubbing small circles at the nape of his neck.

"Feel good Sam?" Mikaela giggled at his reaction.

"You have no idea". Sam replied as he became a puddle of dragon. He had been so focused on enjoying the feeling that he didn't see Ironhide, Lennox and Epps come into the chamber.

"Your mom is scary, Sam." Epps said by way of greeting

"I like her." Ironhide said chuckling

Sam slowly raised his head, "What did she do?"

"Right now, she is demanding to see you." Ironhide said, "I think we should accommodate her before she and your father tear the fragging place down looking for you."

"Right." Sam nodding before asking, "Are they coming here or do I go to them?"

"They're heading this way. "

"Do they know of us?" Ratchet asked as he finished the repairs. Bee stood up and tested his new legs by stepping over Sam to get out of Ratchet's way.

"No." Epps answered, "the SecDef and Optimus decided that it would be better if they see Sam's okay first."

"If they're anything like Mouthy glitch here, they'll be fine." Ironhide commented as he and the others transformed into their terrestrial modes.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"There's also a P.A.R.A representative here for you as well." Lennox said as Optimus rumbled into the chamber, along with several vehicles that looked like golf carts, one of which contained Sam's parents.

"Oh my god, Dragonfly!" Judy Witwicky's voice rang out as she jumped off the vehicle before it came to a complete stop, followed by her husband as they ran to Sam ignoring everything else in the room.

That was until she caught sight of Simmons ranting to Lennox and Epps nearby. With a pace and posture that Bumblebee recognized, having seen echoes of it in Sam when he was upset, she stomped up to Simmons and tapped him on the shoulder. When the Agent turned to look, she punched him in the face, throwing her whole body into it. Simmons' nose gave way with a loud _crunch_ and he staggered with the force of the blow, blood pouring down his face.

"What the fuck did you do to my baby?" Judy screamed as her follow-up hit to his stomach knocked the agent on his ass.

Ironhide started laughing uproariously at the sight as _"...Mama said knock you out!.."_ Blasted from Bee's speakers followed by the opening of _Eye Of The Tiger_.

Sam shook his head, embarrassed, "Jesus Christ mom."

"Judy! Judy! I know you're pissed baby," Ron said as he grabbed his wife and dragged her away from the fallen Agent before she could kick him in the family jewels, "it's totally understandable but if you start beating the crap out of people, they're going to arrest us and then we won't be able to help Sam okay?"

"Relax, chill." Sam said, trying to calm her, "I'm okay."

"Don't you dare lie to me, Samuel James Witwicky!" She snapped making Sam feel like he was six years old and had broke a lamp. All three names always meant trouble, "I know the signs of a major shed and you weren't due for another six months! The only reason it would happening now is because you lost most of them defending yourself from an attack!"

"Ma'am. Sir." Lennox thankfully interrupted as he approached them with Epps, "I'm Captain Lennox and this is Sergeant Epps. You have a remarkable son"

"We know." She turned her ire on Lennox. "What happened to my son, Captain Lennox? It's obvious that he's been in a fight."

"There's also the fact you transformed in front of hundred humans." A pretty young woman with her black hair in pigtails and dressed in dark clothes said, "P.A.R.A concerned about exposure."

"I was in Mission City during the attack. I had no choice." Sam answered her when he saw that Lennox was handling his parents, "You're P.A.R.A representative, Amy?"

"Yeah, they thought you'd respond better to me." Amy Sutton said rolling her eyes, "the higher ups want you to rejoin P.A.R.A."

"Well I'll be sure to send my regards along with my answer," Sam growled, P.A.R.A's betrayal fresh in his mind, "as soon as I find a fruit basket that expresses how much I hope they all die of explosive diarrhea."

"I told them you wouldn't but they insisted I ask." Amy said with a smile that showed sharp teeth, "But there's been a bit of a palace revolution so to speak and P.A.R.A is under new management at the moment."

"Really? What happened?"

"The way Badcoke handled you and Sector 7 was a big no-no." She explained, "One of the reasons that P.A.R.A was created was to protect paranormals from those who would turn us into science experiments and while your car was thought of as a sentient haunt it was under our jurisdiction."

"So what happened to him?" Sam asked.

"Well, Badcoke was fired in such disgrace that he's thought to have left the county." Amy reported with a straight face as she looked into his eyes.

She was good, almost convincing, "And the real story?"

Again Amy flashed a toothy smile, "Nobody really knows, but there's a rumor that one of the people he screwed over had him for dinner."

This time Sam flashed his own dragonish smile. "Who's in charge now?"

"Tobias Hauser."

"I've met him, he'd good guy." Sam commented, "I'm still not rejoining P.A.R.A."

"Understandable," She replied nodding "Good luck, Sam."

"Thanks."

Once she left, Epps asked, "So someone took Badcoke to dinner?"

"No, someone had him _for_ dinner." Sam explained as he stretched, "In other words, someone ate him."

"Ate him?" Epps asked in disgust, "You mean like _ate _him, ate him?"

"Yeah."

"Giant alien robots, dragons and now cannibals," Epps shook his head, "Man, we have landed in the freakin' Twilight Zone."

"Well, it wouldn't be cannibalism I don't think, since whatever ate him was probably a different species." Sam replied with a slight smile before nodding to his parents. "Lennox, do they know about our special friends?"

"Nope." Lennox said with a shake of his head, "We decided to let you do the introductions."

"Lucky me." Sam replied standing up. At his words, the Autobots began to change back into their robot shapes. He swallowed a laugh at his parents' flabbergasted expressions as they watched the transformations.

"Okay, guys these are my parents, Ron and Judy Witwicky. Mom, Dad, this is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, weapons specialist Ironhide, don't point your cannons at them, chief medical officer; Ratchet. And this is Bumblebee, my…friend."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was close to midnight before Sam was allowed to go home. Both mentally and physically exhausted form the days events, he barely made it to his bed before his body gave out, refusing to go any farther. He was asleep before he hit the mattress.

Deep with in the realm of sleep, he dreamed.

He ran through the lush forest, darting between huge trees, fleeing the sounds of the battle cries and the clangs of metal upon metal, the sounds of a combat that he could not see, from the voices riding the winds and swirled in his head, some familiar, some not..

"_The Cube was merely a vessel." _

"_The Transformers were on Earth... a long time ago."_

"_The Fallen shall rise again!"_

"_Is the future of our race not worth a single organic life?"_

"_We're all going together!"_

"_I had a bit of a mild panic attack earlier, right?"_

"_Real ancient robots, oldest of the old!"_

"_Damn, I'm good."_

"_We'll provide you with cover fire...ahhh!"_

"_Fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing."_

"_It's supposed to hurt; it's an ass-kickin'!"_

"_We got a whole bunch of fight coming our way!" _

"_They are here to hunt you!" _

"_I'll take you ALL on!" _

"_I claim your sun." _

"_In my Decepticon life, I never did a thing worth doing until now..."_

"_Bust a cap in his ass, lock him in the trunk, ain't nobody going know nothin', know what I mean?" _

"_You are so WEAK!" _

"_You gotta wonder: if God made us in His image, who made him?" _

"_I am going to kill you slowly, painfully, but first, we have some delicate work to do." _

"_Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine. "_

"_We have been watching you for a long, long time."_

"_I…love…you…Sam…"_

"Don't scream so loudly." Dragon Sam whispered over the soft rasp of his scales against one another. Glowing symbols swirled and dance around him in response, leading him out of the forest into the desert, the voices began to fade into silence.

Above in blue-black sky, the stars were arranged in strange patterns with no familiar constellations to guild him. He began to walk, changing from Human to Dragon and back again, to where Bumblebee sat in his bipedal shape among the ruins of huge sand castles.

"You don't belong here." Sam pointed out to Bee as he climbed up the crumbling ruins in his human form.

"I was borrowed." Bee replied, his voice soft with crisp English accent, "To speak."

"Why doesn't it speak?" Sam asked, his claws leaving scratches the sand as he was once again in his dragon form.

"It has no voice, not anymore." Bee replied sadly, "Nor does it have a body. It needs you hold it for a bit."

"I'll break; I'll splinter holding that much." Human Sam stated forcefully as he paced next to Bee, "I'll become a shattered mirror with a broken reflection."

"It's possible that the dice will roll that way."

"It's too much to ask for me to hold the key to the universe in my hands." Dragon Sam said vehemently.

"The universe will stop spinning." Bee stated as he brushed a hand across Sam's scaled skin, "The suns will go out one by one."

"Why not use the voice of God?" Human Sam asked, leaning into the caress.

"He's speaks of Damnation rather than Salvation." Bee replied, "It doesn't want to listen to his hellfire sermons."

"Why not use the brother then?" Dragon Sam suggested in frustration, "The Orphan who speaks of peace, the last of the first thirteen before the thirteenth lost the name?"

"He was far, too far to jump and reach while dying."

"I am an unworthy lizard with delusions of grandeur!" Human Sam shouted, "Chose another to hold it!"

"It was of metal before, powerful with no one who listened as it begged for its children to stop." Bee said sadly, "Now it is an undertone that will be cloaked in sparks, whispering the roads of a map."

"And if I say no?" Dragon Sam growled.

"It will be still and silent for it can only ask." Bee stated with an air of quiet sorrow, "But the world will become dark and cold."

"I have no choice but to keep the suns from burning out." Human Sam said as he sat in the sand next to Bee, head in his hands.

Bee's voice whispered into Sam's ear as the dream buried itself deep into Sam's subconscious, "You think you know what's to come, what you are. You haven't even begun."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author's notes:

Songs used:

Shania Twain Come On Over

Alien Ant Farm **Smooth Criminal**

Ultimate Fakebook When I'm With You, I'm Ok

Gorillaz Feel Good Inc.

Ashlee Simpson Boyfriend

Barbra Streisand - When I Dream

Diana Krall - East Of The Sun (And West Of The Moon)

Yay! The final chapter! I hope I did a good job. I rewrote this thing seven times.

I'm sorry it took me so long. To make up for it, I'm going to let you guys choose the title of Owls and Larks' sequel.

Here are your choices:

Lights Fall

Rising Sun, Falling Star

Shattered Sunrise

Broken Twilight

Unkindness of Ravens

Faint Young Sun

The Hanged Man

I have a poll on my profile page or you can leave to choice in your review.

Thanks for reading everyone.

Happy Holidays!

-BlueLunacy7


End file.
